Tiny Tourmaline Stars (Old)
by anarchx-kestrel
Summary: In which the Hat is slightly pushy, and does not reveal everything it thinks to whoever it sorts. In which Harry gathers a cult following. In which POVs are limited and no one holds all the cards. In which not everything is fixed at the start and in which not every battle is won. In which the first year goes so much differently and the outcome is so much changed.
1. Maybe the Children of a Lesser God

**Chapter One: Maybe the Children of a Lesser God**

Harry sat there for several moments, unthinking, after the hat asked him the question.

 _Why_ not _Slytherin? They- they're evil!_

"Oh, but the Slytherins aren't all evil. You've only met three of them, remember? Three does not constitute the whole house."

 _But Ron said-_

"Maybe you should go to Gryffindor if you want to be pushed around and led around the rest of your life."

 _I don't want to be led around!_

"Then it better be SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall was silent as Harry took off the hat, set it down on the stool, and walked over to Slytherin table. Taking a seat on the end, he watched as Millicent Bulstrode scooted over. Malfoy's face looked like he had just swallowed something rotten. Eventually Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin- he took a seat directly across from Harry- and Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore sat, and food appeared on the tables in front of everyone. After a moment, Harry began filling his plate with food.

"Is he mad?" he asked Millicent.

"Oh, definitely," she replied. "My brother says he's all about helping muggleborns but really mum says he's setting them up to fail."

"Not that the Dark Lord helped anything, either," Blaise added from the other side of the table. "Who knows how many muggleborns are actually descended from pureblooded lines that squibbed out?"

"Makes one wonder what he's doing," Millicent replied.

"I-I'm sure he has his reasons," Harry said, eating a forkful of the food on his plate and risking a glance up at the staff table. His hands were shaking and he almost dropped the admittedly delicious food off the fork into his lap.

"Oh, yes, but does he ever tell anyone?" Millicent said, glaring and crossing her arms. "No. Heck, one of the things he never said anything about was where you went and why."

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle," Harry replied, cringing.

"Magicals or muggles?" Blaise asked.

"Muggles…" Harry replied, staring at his food.

"Now that," Millicent said, "is wrong. Dumbledore said you'd be safe and protected in a press release- mum kept the paper to show me- but how can muggles protect people from magic?" She looked absolutely stunned, and her dark hazel eyes betrayed a hint of righteous anger.

"Mum always reckoned Dumbledore put up some of his own wards," Blaise mused, pausing to chew on his lip. "If your aunt and uncle are blood relations, then that would point towards some sort of blood wards being put up around the house. How long have you known you were magical?"

"Since my birthday…" Harry replied, shifting uneasily.

"Your eleventh birthday?" Millicent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Now that," a skinny boy said, scooting over to sit next to Blaise, "is a travesty. What type of muggles did you grow up with? What's so special that you would be put with them? Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself- Theodore Nott." The boy held his hand out to Harry, and Harry shook it.

"I'm Harry," he said. "And… They weren't very fond of magic."

"And there's every single problem with blood wards ever, at least according to my mum," Millicent said. "Blood wards could keep the legions of Hell out, but if one of the people living inside the house intended to harm the subject of the wards, there's nothing they can do."

"They aren't- they never hurt me," Harry said, crossing his arms. "A-and how do you know so much about blood wards?"

"Not very fond of magic generally translates to 'abhors magic'," Theodore said. The two boys glared at each other.

"So, anyone have any siblings?" Millicent asked, going off on a completely different tangent. "I have three. My big brother's in Hufflepuff, and my little sisters are coming to Hogwarts in the next few years."

"I have a little sister and a little brother," Theodore replied.

"Lots of step-siblings, although most don't live with me," Blaise said.

"Only child," Harry said.

"We figured," Blaise replied. "So, we're all Slytherin."

"Nooo, I hadn't noticed," Theodore said, rolling his eyes- a deep brown color that reminded Harry of fresh-turned dirt.

"I hear the dorms are down in the dungeons," Millicent said. "And that the windows look out into the Black Lake."

Harry stopped listening as the other three started talking about expectations and what they thought it was going to be like. Harry looked around the hall, noticing people slowing down in their eating. Ravenclaw was the table next to them, and one of the girls turned around to face Harry. She had long ginger hair that was braided down her back, and when he looked into her eyes they were a soft leaf-green as opposed to Harry's emerald-colored eyes.

"So. The vanquisher of You-Know-Who is in his old house," she said.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Harry replied, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Nope. I'm Morag MacDougal," she said, holding her hand out.

"Harry," he said, shaking her hand. Millicent tapped Harry's shoulder, and he turned around to face her.

"Are you going to have any dessert?" she asked, gesturing to where the dinner had been replaced with all sorts of decadent cakes and tarts and puddings and pies and… well… all sorts of dessert.

"Yeah," Harry said, serving some of the desserts that had appeared onto his plate. Slytherin and Ravenclaw's side of the hall was the quietest; the Gryffindors were the loudest table, while the other three were mostly keeping conversations low and friendly.

Eventually the majority of the hall finished dessert, and the plates and food on the table vanished as Dumbledore stood.

Harry ignored the speech, except for the part about the third floor corridor. Harry leaned over to Millicent.

"Is that normal?"

"No," she replied, furrowing her brow. "The only part of the castle and grounds that's been forbidden, according to my brother, is the forest."

Harry nodded, and watched as the prefects started leading their houses out of the great hall. Slytherin walked alongside the Hufflepuffs for a ways until the other house broke off. The Slytherin prefect led them deeper into the bowels of the castle, eventually stopping in front of a carving of a snake on the wall.

"Confirma excellentiam," the fifth-year boy prefect said, and the wall of the castle pulled away like the entrance to Diagon Alley. The house walked into the common room, and one of the prefects motioned for all the students to find a place to sit. Harry, Theodore, Millicent, and Blaise found spots on a couch next to a couple of first year girls in the chairs. The prefects addressed the first years.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the fifth-year prefect- Marcus Flint- said. "We're the house of the cunning and ambitious. You got in here because the hat thought you had something to give the house."

The other fifth-year prefect- Anna Blackwick- took over. "Hufflepuff may be the house that exemplifies teamwork, but we Slytherins have to work well together, too. The house of snakes must present a unified front to the other houses."

"Any arguments you have with your housemates, bring it to the common room. And feel free to try and have friends in other houses- just don't be disappointed if they believe all the stories. Contrary to popular belief, not every Slytherin hates muggleborns- a few of us a privy to the knowledge that most if not all muggleborns are descendants of ancient pureblood houses that squibbed out. So extend a hand to that muggleborn, and point them to Gringott's for bloodline tests- because if Dumbledore won't advertise them, we will," Marcus said, finishing the speech.

"Now, our head of house, Professor Snape, has a few words for us," Anna said, stepping aside to allow a man dressed in billowing black robes to take the floor.

"As I'm sure our prefects have told you, this is a house that must be united. If I hear that anyone has fought with another Slytherin in public, you will be facing detention cleaning the entirety of my classroom without magic. Slytherin house must conduct itself with professionalism and poise. No goading the other houses into trouble- they'll find it themselves. You must be the house that shows the others how to behave.

"Tomorrow you will receive your class schedules. I do not want to hear of any of you being late, and I want all of you," here is gaze lands on Crabbe and Goyle, "to apply yourselves and do your best in every class. If I think you are not performing to the full extent of your abilities you will face detentions with me that _will_ push you to the full extent of your abilities. Find your dorms and get to sleep- and try not to get lost this week, last year we found a Gryffindor in the torture chambers." Snape finished with a cold stare at every one of the first years, lingering extra long on Harry, and then swept out of the common room.

"All right," Marcus said. "First years, your dorms are at the bottom of the staircases. Boys on the right, girls on the left."

Harry followed Blaise and Theodore to the right and down the stairs. The first year boys' dorm was dark, with windows that looked out into the bottom of the lake. Harry claimed the bed furthest to the right and closest to the bathroom and showers. Blaise claimed the next one, and Theodore was stuck next to Crabbe while Malfoy was between Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone's luggage appeared next to their beds. There were desks in between every bed, and in the corners next to Harry and Goyle's beds. It was quickly decided the desk in between Crabbe and Theodore would be the community desk for putting notes and other things to share around the dorm, while everyone claimed the desk either to the right or left of their bed. Not only did everyone have their own desk, but attached to the desk were a couple of shelves and a freaking wardrobe. The dorm was large, and Harry was glad that they weren't in a tower, like he had heard Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were.

All six boys crowded into the bathroom at once to change into their pajamas, brush their teeth, wash their hair, etc. Malfoy shoved Harry out from in front one of the mirrors.

"Hey!" Harry said, glaring at the blond boy. "Yeah, we got off on the wrong foot. But that doesn't give you free reign to shove me around!"

"You made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me," Malfoy replied, frowning and then glaring back at Harry.

"Yeah, because you introduced yourself like a judgmental git," Harry replied.

"That's what my father told me to say," Malfoy said, shrugging. "He said if you were the right type of person you wouldn't keep hanging around with them."

"Yeah, well they were being nice," Harry said, crossing his arms. "Maybe if you tried that you'd have more than just a couple of lackeys hanging around you."

"Hey!" Crabbe said, glaring at Harry.

"We're not just lackeys," Goyle continued.

"Okay, point taken," Harry said.

"My father's paying them to be my bodyguards, but I can take care of myself," Malfoy replied.

"You sound awfully enamored with your father," Theodore said.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? He's always right," Malfoy replied, his grey eyes burning with indignant anger.

"No one is ever 'always right'," Blaise said.

"Look, Malfoy, the next seven years will go a lot easier if we can put aside our differences," Harry said, sighing. "So how about, if I find friends I like outside of Slytherin, you don't insult them, and I won't insult you, and we try to get along. That work for you?"

"Yeah," Malfoy replied. "Here, I'm done with the mirror. And," Malfoy paused, swallowed, and then braced himself. "And next time I'll ask if I need to use the mirror."

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking Malfoy's place as the blond boy left the bathroom.

"So, Crabbe, Goyle, you two aren't just lackeys?" Theodore asked.

"Nope," Goyle replied.

"We can actually perform magic, contrary to popular opinion," Crabbe said.

"I just can't read very well," Goyle continued.

"And my wand isn't a good fit, but it's a family wand," Crabbe finished, shrugging. "What can you do?"

The boys finished up in the bathroom, and all bid each other good night. Harry fell asleep rather glad that he hadn't let prejudices dictate his decision- a certain upstart hat might have helped, but Harry couldn't begrudge the hat its ability to steer kids the right direction.

 **Disclaimer: I am brunette, American, and a teenager. Do I sound like JK Rowling to you?**

 **The first person to correctly identify the song that the chapter title is from gets cyber cookies and a possible cameo in the future. I will try to update weekly!**

 **I will also have a question at the end of every chapter.**

 **First question: What's your favorite HP pairing/which pairings do you hope to see in the story?**

 **Next time:**

 **Breakfast, Ravenclaw girls, and Professor Snape smirks.**


	2. Hey Yeah, Don't Let 'em Know We're Comin

**Chapter Two: Hey Yeah, Don't Let 'em Know We're Comin'**

Harry and Malfoy were the first two up, and both exchanged curt nods and civil greetings. The bathroom next to the room with the beds had three shower stalls so neither had to fight over the shower, and Harry took his time, reveling in the warm water. He chose a mirror, the one kitty-corner from Malfoy, and started drying his hair off and getting ready for breakfast. When his hair was dry, Harry headed out to where the other boys were just getting up. Blaise was waking up Theodore while Crabbe and Goyle were slowly extricating themselves from their beds.

"None of you are morning people, apparently," Harry said, and Blaise snorted.

"Crabbe and Goyle are as much morning people as Snape is happy," he replied, and Harry chuckled as Malfoy exited the bathroom.

"Do you want to walk to breakfast with me?" Malfoy asked, coming to a stop next to Harry. The left side of his mouth was quirked a little bit- not in a smirk- and his breathing spoke volumes about the trepidation he was feeling. "If we get down early, Professor Snape will give us our schedules early and then we'll have time to come back and get our books.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Just let me grab my wand." Harry walked over to his desk and grabbed his wand off it, then walked back over to Malfoy.

"If you buy a wand holster you won't have to worry about losing your wand," Theodore said, looking relatively awake- at least compared to how awake he had looked thirty seconds before.

"Thanks," Harry replied, nodding in the other boy's direction. Malfoy took the lead, traipsing up the stairs with Harry right behind him. As they were about to exit the common room, Malfoy grabbed a piece of paper off a table and unfolded it. They exited the common room, and Malfoy took off, studying the piece of paper very intensely.

"Is that a map?" Harry asked, and Malfoy nodded.

"The prefects are in charge of putting together the maps for us and any second years that might have forgotten how to get places. Ravenclaw generally ends up with a few copies during breakfast, and by the second day Hufflepuff have almost always procured a couple for sharing- at least, that's what all the older years say," Malfoy replied, shrugging. "They also say Gryffindors are constantly getting lost the first couple of weeks. We offer maps, they decline. Well, offer maps through Ravenclaw, but we still offer them our maps."

"Sounds like Gryffindors really hate us- although from what I've seen, that feeling is mutual," Harry said. "Do you know why?"

"Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Slytherin house, didn't think that muggleborns should be allowed to learn at the school because teaching them came at too great a risk of discovery. Godric Gryffindor thought otherwise," Malfoy replied.

"The differing styles of approach might have something to do with the continued feud," Harry added, and Malfoy nodded.

"Here, you navigate," the blond said, handing Harry the map. Harry looked down at it, seeing a green dot where he supposed they were in the castle.

"Okay, we need to take the second right after the suit of armor with the- do you know what a khopesh is?" Harry asked, looking at the suits of armor lining the hall.

"It's some kind of curved sword- I think that's the suit referenced," Malfoy said, pointing to where a suit of armor stood, a curved blade in its glove.

"Okay, so second right after that," Harry said, and the two of them found the hall way needed. "We have two flights of stairs then it should be a pretty straight shot to the Great Hall."

Upon entering the Great Hall, the two boys were greeted by one Ronald Weasley.

"Potter, I honestly thought you were better than this. All that crap about the 'right kind of people' on the train, and then you get sorted into Slytherin, and now you're hanging around the Malfoy git!" Ron snarled, wand in hand and arms waving in anger.

"He's my dorm mate. I have to be able to at least tolerate him, and most of the time he is tolerable," Harry replied, trying to sidestep the irate Weasley and enter the hall. Upon failing to do that, Harry fixed him with his best 'I-am-annoyed-by-your-insignificant-buzzing' look that he had learned from his aunt.

"You start tolerating them, you start becoming one!" Ron replied. "You keep hanging around them, you'll go dark, just like You-Know-Who! Come on, we can still get you resorted." He stepped forward, grabbing at Harry's arm. Harry jerked away violently, his expression shifting to his aunt's 'you-dare-touch-me-you-inferior-scum' look.

"No! I don't need resorted. I'm perfectly fine being a Slytherin, and if being resorted would mean I would have a chance of being sorted into a house with you, well, I'd just as soon be eaten by a dragon than have to share a dorm with someone so bigoted," Harry growled, pushing past Ron and into the hall. Draco followed, looking completely unruffled and slightly smug. The two Slytherin boys sat down at the end of the table next to the Ravenclaws, and started dishing food onto their plates. A few Ravenclaw girls, including Morag, stood up and walked over to Harry and Draco.

"Hey, thanks for standing up to that weasel," one of the girls- rather tall with curly brown hair- said. "He laid into Padma about not being in Gryffindor like her sister." Here an Indian witch was pointed out to the boys, and she waved shyly. "I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, by the way. You know Padma, but the others are Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin," short with blonde hair, "and Su Li." Su was a witch of Chinese descent.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, holding his hand out. A couple of the girls- and Draco- were rather surprised at this action, but after a moment, Mandy shook his hand.

"Most men don't offer their hands to shake when meeting women," Lisa said, looking contemplative. "At least, not in wizarding culture."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't really know much about wizarding customs…" Harry trailed off, shifting where he sat.

"Muggle raised? That's weird, there were plenty of wizarding families clamoring to take you in, at least my dad says so," Mandy replied, frowning. (People seemed to do that a lot around Harry…) "Oh well, in wizarding society, when a man greets or is introduced to a woman, he kisses the back of her right hand."

"Like this?" Harry asked, standing up and then leaning over to delicately take Mandy's hand a pressed his lips to the back of it for a moment, then straightening.

"Yeah, and at that point, you would introduce yourself and let the witch know how nice it is to meet her," Lisa replied.

Harry smiled, and then retried the procedure with Lisa, but after he straightened back up, he smiled and said: "I'm Harry Potter, and it is wonderful to know one of the brightest witches in the school." Lisa giggled, and the other girls smiled.

"Keep this up and you'll be a well sought after wizard gentleman in no time," Morag said. "Now, practice makes perfect, so…"

Harry bent to kiss the back of Morag's hand, then straightened and said: "Harry Potter. What a pleasure to meet such a confident witch." He then turned to Padma and kissed her hand, and when he straightened, he said: "I'm Harry Potter, and I'm glad to meet such a charming witch." He then turned to Su, and kissed her hand, and when he straightened, he said: "I'm Harry Potter. I'm pleased to make the acquaintance of a lovely witch such as you." He looked each witch in the eyes- the same leaf green, a brown not dissimilar to chocolate, and brown so dark it was nearly black.

The girls were all smiling, and all the smiles reached their eyes.

"It was nice getting to talk to you, Mr. Potter," Su said, "but we haven't yet been introduced to the fine young fellow you've been sitting next to."

Draco stood, smiling in a charming manner, and Harry could tell it wasn't forced- Draco was genuinely enjoying these witches. He bent and kissed Su's hand and then straightened. "Draco Malfoy," he said. "I'm afraid this wizard beside me has already charmed you more than I could ever hope to."

Lisa giggled. "Don't sell yourself short, Mr. Malfoy," she said, offering him her hand. He repeated the greeting with the other Ravenclaw witches, and they all appeared rather pleased at this occurrence.

"Well, we must return to our breakfast, but it has been a pleasure meeting both of you," Mandy said. "I'm sure that we will have plenty of time to get to know each other this year."

"I look forward to the chance to get to know all of you better," Harry said, bowing to them. A slight nod of approval from Draco, and the beating of Harry's heart began to slow down to a more reasonable level.

"Farewell, ladies, and I look forward to the next time I get the privilege of speaking with you," Draco said, and the girls giggled and left to take their seats at Ravenclaw table. Draco and Harry sat down again and resumed eating.

"Another pro to the list of reasons why we should wake up early- it looks like at least all the Ravenclaw and a majority of Hufflepuff girls are early risers," Harry said, and Draco laughed.

"Meanwhile you," Draco replied with a pointed look at Harry, "have a lot to catch up with on wizarding customs and traditions."

"I look forward to learning under your tutelage, Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied, smirking.

"I am certain you will be a most entertaining student, Mr. Potter," Draco said, also smirking, and both boys laughed. A few minutes later and Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the hall and made their way over to where Harry and Draco were sitting.

"Harry's a ladies' man," Draco proclaimed with a knowing smirk as they sat, and nudged the dark-haired boy with his elbow. "He was charming the entirety of the Ravenclaw first year girls."

"Was not," Harry protested, pouting petulantly and crossing his arms. "It was an etiquette lesson."

"In which you thoroughly charmed the entirety of the Ravenclaw first year girls," Draco restated drily, and then turned to the rest of the Slytherin first year boys. "We have to teach this guy etiquette, customs, and traditions, otherwise all the girls will teach him and then none of us will have a chance."

"So what was this etiquette lesson about?" Theodore asked, loading his plate with bacon and eggs. He was genuinely interested in hearing about it, his eyes belying his cool exterior.

"Meeting girls," Draco replied. "And introducing himself to girls."

"Well, that figures," Blaise said. "So, any you have your eyes on yet?"

"Too early to know," Harry replied, blushing.

"Oh, I saw how you were looking at Miss MacDougal," Draco said, smirking.

"Well, I already knew her. She introduced herself at the feast last night," Harry said.

"And in other news, the mail is arriving," Crabbe said, pointing up to where the windows opened and owls started flying in. A handsome eagle owl flew over to the Slytherin table and landed in front of Draco with a rather large package. Harry's own owl had neither letters nor any packages, but she flew down to Harry anyways and he fed her a strip of bacon.

"Huh," Blaise said. "Wonder why you haven't gotten any mail- I would've thought lots of people would be writing you, given you just started schooling. Lots of parents probably would be desperate to get a good word in for their kids."

"I've never gotten any mail," Harry said, frowning, and Draco paused in his opening of the package.

"Never?" Draco asked, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry was surprised at the amount of confusion, and to be frank, worry in those grey eyes.

"Well, except for my Hogwarts letter," Harry replied. The other boys found this answer unacceptable and all frowned.

"That's not right," Daphne Greengrass said, sitting down near the boys. Evidently she had heard them discussing that as she walked in. "I know for a fact that my mother and father have sent you mail before- I've even written a few words in some of them. That answers the questions my father had about whether you were snubbing us or what."

"My father has also sent letters before," Draco added, and the other girls joining at the table nodded in agreement.

"So obviously, someone's screening your mail," Blaise said. "It can't be your godfather- he's in prison."

"Wait," Harry said, throwing his hands up. "Back up. I have a godfather. In prison?"

Daphne sighed. "Yes. Your parents were under a Fidelius Charm, meaning that one person and one person alone can tell anyone where they were. Sirius Black, your godfather, is assumed to have been your parents' secret keeper, the person who can tell people about a location under Fidelius, but he was thrown in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, without a trial, so my family has held judgment. My father has a seat on the Wizengamot, the body that makes laws and acts as a jury during trials, so he would have known if Black had received a trial, as he would have been there."

"Okay," Harry said. "So if it's not my godfather…"

"Can't be your godmother, either," Theodore said. "That position is held by one Alice Longbottom but she was tortured to insanity a couple days after the Dark Lord attacked you."

"Okay," Harry said, shifting a little uneasily- partially at how much they _knew_ , but then again they were Slytherins. "Not my godfather, not my godmother…"

"Really the only person that can screen your mail is your magical guardian, but the only way to find out who that is would be to get a copy of your parents' will. Your aunt and uncle are your parental guardians," Harry shuddered, "but they have no power in the wizarding world," Draco explained.

"Quick question," Harry said, "but how do you know who my godparents are?"

"Most of the ancient and/or noble wizarding families know who your godparents are," Daphne said. "Somehow word got out that neither of your godparents were able to take custody of you, and then every family with any sort of political clout- and some without- tried to get you."

"But I'm guessing they were all stonewalled?" Harry said, frowning.

"Exactly," Blaise said.

"Why couldn't my godmother or godfather's families have taken me in?" Harry asked.

"Well, Sirius is pretty much the last Black. Oh, Bellatrix Lestrange would have loved to have had you, but she got thrown in Azkaban. Andromeda Tonks, for being a quite well known Healer, was also denied custody because she had been kicked out of the Black family for marrying a muggleborn. Draco's parents also tried, but no luck there. And Augusta Longbottom tried to get custody of you, and let me tell you some of the stories told about her attempts are legendary, but she was prevented from taking custody of you from an argument that she would barely be able to take care of her grandson, let alone two kids," Daphne said.

"So, no idea who my magical guardian is, no idea why I was put with muggles… Who could I contact about my mail, at least?" Harry asked.

"Best bet would be Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Screening the mail of someone without their knowledge is illegal. And even if it is your magical guardian doing the screening, with the right support in the right places, even that can be fixed," Draco said.

"Bones… That name sounds familiar," Harry said.

"Her niece is a Hufflepuff in our year," Daphne said.

"I could talk to her about it," Harry said, nodding in comprehension and staring at his empty plate.

"You should," Theodore said. "But not now, timetables are being handed out."

True to Draco's word, he and Harry were some of the first Slytherins to receive their schedules.

"How does he remember the order everyone arrived at the hall in?" Harry muttered under his breath, looking at his timetable.

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws first, but you're in luck," Theodore said.

"A break then Charms with Hufflepuff," Harry replied, smiling. "Come on, let's go get our stuff."

The entire group of first year Slytherins rose as one and exited the hall together, heading down to the dungeons as the heads of houses watched.

"Your first year Slytherins are some of the most united Slytherins I've seen in years," Professor McGonagall said to Professor Snape, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am quite impressed," Professor Flitwick said. "If only your Gryffindors were as considerate and united as the Slytherins."

Professor McGonagall fumed silently while Professor Snape had a small gloating smirk on his face.

 **Disclaimer: I am merely a visitor to this admittedly huge sandbox.**

 **So, yeah. That happened. The Slytherins are scarily smart, and I do realize I've made them really mature. Well, if you don't like it you don't have to read it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed!**

 **Question: What is your least favorite pairing in the HP universe?**

 **Next time: the conspiracy begins.**


	3. These Lessons We've Learned

**Chapter Three: These Lessons We've Learned Here Have Only Just Begun**

Harry, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins all walked into Charms as a group. Most of the Hufflepuffs were there, and Harry walked over to where three Hufflepuff girls were sitting together. His eyes found the blonde first, and he smiled.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, and he then looked at the two redheads. "I am wondering if there would happen to be a Susan Bones sitting amongst you?"

"I am she," one of the redheads, the taller one with a stubborn set to her lips, said. "What business do you have with me?"

"Well, to start I would wish to join you fair ladies for our Charms class," he said, inclining his head to them.

"I do not see why not," Susan said, standing up. She held her hand out, and Harry lightly placed his under hers. "Susan Bones."

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said, bending down to kiss the back of her hand. Her hand smelled lightly of lavender. He straightened back up. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Susan sat, and the blonde stood. "Hannah Abbott," she said as Harry took her hand and leaned down to kiss it.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry replied after straightening up. Hannah sat and the final redhead stood, shifting slightly nervously and tucking her hands behind her robe.

"Megan Jones," she said, and Harry bent down and gently took her hand to kiss it then straightened up with a gentle smile. The nervousness faded from her eyes- green, he noticed, similar to his instead of the leaf green of Morag's.

"Harry Potter. It's wonderful to meet you."

Megan blushed and sat back down, and Harry joined them and took out his book and a quill, inkwell, and parchment and set them on the table. He then turned to the girls he was sitting with.

"So, how did you find the train ride up here?" He asked. Hannah grinned.

"Well, Susan and I sat together, of course, and some older Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor, and Megan here, too. Cedric bought us all chocolates from the trolley- and everyone told stories about their summers," Hannah said, smiling. Her brown eyes- the color of milk chocolate, Harry decided, not that he had much experience with how that color looked- were gleaming with the excitement, of, well, maybe meeting the Boy-Who-Lived, but finding him to be polite and well-mannered.

"It was very fun," Megan said, dipping her head and blushing.

"I learned what Quidditch is," Harry offered, shrugging.

"But, shouldn't you've known what Quidditch was before you got on the train?" Susan asked, confused.

Harry sighed. This again. "I was raised unaware of the magical world, by muggles, attending a muggle school."

Susan frowned. "And why would you be raised by muggles?"

"Because apparently they're my relatives. We figure I was put there so some kind of blood wards could be put up," Harry replied.

"If you grew up unaware of the magical world, how do you know about blood wards?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Slytherin," Harry replied and left it at that.

"Makes sense," Susan said, but before the conversation could go on any further, Professor Flitwick started calling roll. When he came to Harry's name on the list, he squeaked and toppled off the stack of books he was standing on. The girls giggled, the boys snickered, and Harry blushed and tried to sink into the floor.

After roll, Flitwick began the lesson. It consisted of theory, mostly how the words directed magic and how the wand movements channeled it. At one point Harry heard Susan mutter something about 'intent', but the professor was teaching a very engaging lesson. The Hufflepuffs were dedicated note takers, whereas the Slytherins paid attention but took few notes. Megan and a couple of the other Hufflepuffs were constantly scribbling, and if Harry had to guess he would say they were muggleborn.

The lesson ended about five minutes early, and the students were allowed to leave early. Harry walked Susan, Hannah, and Megan to the Great Hall, chatting about their favorite past times, but once they reached the Great Hall Harry prepared to take his leave to the Slytherin table when Susan halted him.

"It's not against the rules for students to sit at different house tables- it just doesn't really happen. We're also allowed to eat outside, so if you and your Slytherin yearmates want to eat with us, you would be more than welcome to," Susan said, smiling. Harry nodded and turned to where Draco and the other Slytherins were walking by.

"Hey, guys," Harry said, beckoning them over. "I'm pretty sure Susan just invited us to all take our lunches outside and eat with her friends." Susan nodded.

"I would quite enjoy that," Daphne said, looking around at the other three girls with her. Blaise also nodded.

"Shall we all grab a plate of food and meet to find a proper place to eat?" Draco asked. Everyone nodded and split to their separate house tables to select their food before they headed out to the outside. Professors Snape and Sprout shared a rather surprised look at this, then shrugged and resumed their lunches. That would be a memory for the penseive… Professor Dumbledore watched them very intently.

The first year Slytherins and their Hufflepuff friends all found a bench and surrounding grassy area to sit down and eat. Harry sat next to Susan and Draco. The group chatted about random subjects, like favorite color, until Harry noticed Megan's discomfort.

"Megan," Harry said, gaining the attention of most of the group, but they continued their conversations while keeping an eye on the other, "might I suggest that the next time you can make it to Gringott's, you invest in a bloodline test?"

"A bloodline test?" She asked, cheeks turning red as she noticed some of the furtive glances the other Slytherins were giving her.

"It will identify any magical ancestry you might have," Harry replied. Megan blushed even more.

"But I'm a muggleborn, I don't have any magical ancestry," she said, and then looked down.

Harry was saved by Susan.

"Auntie Amelia is always moaning about how Professor Dumbledore doesn't advertise bloodline tests anymore," Susan said, smiling. "The official numbers are that out of all the muggleborn who take the tests, one hundred percent have at least one wizard or witch within twenty generations, about fifty percent have a magical ancestor within ten, and about five percent actually end up taking the title of an ancient family that squibbed out- who knows, you could be a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff herself!"

"Really?" Megan asked, looking up. All the people around her nodded. Megan smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "I'll see if I can make it to Diagon Alley over the winter hols."

"That's great," Hannah said, and embraced her friend. The conversation continued on mostly light topics until Harry turned to Susan.

"Susan, I hear your aunt is the head of the DMLE?" Harry asked, and Susan nodded.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well, this morning my housemates noticed that I had received no mail when all of them were fairly certain I would. When they discovered that I have never received a letter by owl post until my Hogwarts letter, the possibility of my mail being screened was broached," Harry replied.

"I see. Well, I can talk with my Auntie and see what she says. That is weird, but explains why you never replied to any of the letters she sent you," Susan said. Harry smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and she nodded. The group of first years continued to talk until everyone agreed that they should head in so that the Slytherins could grab their books for Transfiguration- with the Gryffindors.

 **Disclaimer: I am not British. Therefore, I cannot be JK Rowling.**

 **Yes, the circle expands. Yay and stuff! Thanks for everyone who has faved, reviewed, and followed! Maybe if I get five more reviews telling me what you think by Saturday I'll update early. If not, then I'll update as usual in a week!**

 **Question: What's your favorite cliche in the world of Harry Potter ie Independent!Harry or Evil!Dumbles or what have you?**

 **Next Time: There's something wrong with the Transfiguration classroom...**


	4. Here We Are at the Start

**Chapter Four: Here We Are at the Start, I Can Hear the Beating of our Hearts**

Once again, the Slytherins all entered the classroom as a unit. Daphne claimed a table in the front right corner with Tracey, Pansy, and Millicent while Draco, Blaise, and Crabbe sat at one table and Harry, Theodore, and Goyle sat at another. A tabby cat was sitting on the desk at the front of the room, and after they had all gotten their things out, they stared at it for a few moments. Draco was the first to cut the silence by turning to Blaise and telling him that he claimed unrestricted mirror rights in the morning- to which the boy snorted- and the other Slytherins took this cue to begin talking about inane things. They were sitting there for a couple of minutes until the Gryffindors started trickling in. The first one in was Hermione, and she chose the only table at the front not occupied by Slytherins. As the other Gryffindors filed in, they all chose seats at the back.

When every student was in the classroom, the cat on the desk turned into their professor. She was completely calm and unruffled, despite having just turned from a cat to a human, which on second thought was completely reasonable. Several of the students stared at her- mostly Gryffindors with the addition of Harry. Theodore looked absolutely envious, Blaise looked completely expressionless, and Draco looked slightly haughty. Tracey raised her hand and McGonagall called on her to speak.

"You're a _registered_ Animagus, correct?" Tracey asked.

"Why yes, I am," Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione raised her hand, and the professor called on her.

"What's an Animagus?" Hermione asked, her quill at the ready.

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who has learned to turn into an animal. OWL level Transfiguration covers the subject more thoroughly," McGonagall replied. She then wordlessly turned her desk into a pig and back. "Transfiguration is the art of changing one thing into another, most of the time only temporarily. Today you will try it in practice, and then next class we will learn the theory." She waved her wand, and matchsticks appeared on the tables in front of the students. Another wave of her wand and a board at the front of the room showed a word and a wand movement. "You will be turning matchsticks into needles. Go."

" _Conflatiles_ ," Harry murmured, trying the wand movement. He tried the spell several more times, before he remembered something Susan had said about intent. He turned to Theodore.

"Hey, Theodore," Harry began.

"You know, you can just call me Theo," the other boy said.

"Okay, Theo, what do you know about intent when it comes to magic?" Harry asked.

"It's a very big part of it," Theo replied. "But from what I've heard, transfiguration is a branch of magic that's more about visualization than intent."

"Okay, thanks," Harry replied, turning back to his needle. Visualize it? Harry closed his eyes and pictured a needle in his mind from the times he had seen one. He could only focus on his vision of a needle for a few moments, though, before he got distracted. When he opened his eyes he couldn't even really focus on the needle. This continued throughout the entire lesson, and only frustrated Harry. By the end of the lesson, he had barely gotten a silvery sheen to his matchstick, which he supposed was better than Goyle, who had coated his matchstick with frost, or Ronald, who had blown his up.

"Cheer up," Theo said, putting his hand on Harry's back. "It'll get better."

"I know, but- it's so frustrating!" Harry almost raised his voice, then clamped his jaw shut and swallowed hard. "We can talk about it in the common room."

Hearing this, Draco, Blaise, and Crabbe fell back and Daphne and the girls bunched tighter around the boys. When they reached the common room, Tracey took control. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and forcefully sat him down in a chair.

"Okay, talk," she said. "What's got you so frustrated?"

"I couldn't focus in there," Harry said, burying his face in his hands. "It's like my mind kept wandering off and I couldn't keep it on task. I've never had that problem before!"

"So you were focusing on what, exactly?" Daphne asked.

"I was trying to see the needle that I wanted to turn my match into," Harry replied.

"So was I," Pansy said. "But I couldn't focus on it either."

"Me too," Theo said, frowning.

"I was also having problems focusing," Draco added. The first years looked extremely unsettled.

And then some of the fifth years walked in, including Anna and Marcus and a couple others. The fifth years shared some looks, evidently noticing the distressed expressions and the aura of distress around the first years.

"Okay, what's got our firsties having such a serious conference?" Serena Woodley, a regal-looking girl with golden-brown hair asked, leaning over the back of a couch.

"None of us could concentrate in Transfiguration," Theo said. "I've practiced before; I've done that transfiguration before!" The fifth years looked a little confused.

"We couldn't visualize," Daphne clarified, and the fifth years frowned.

"All of you were struggling?" Anna asked. All the first years nodded.

"Now that I think about it, practicing transfiguration in the classroom is a lot harder than outside it," one of the other fifth years- a clean, immaculately dressed boy named Ezekiel Moore- said. The fifth years all nodded, and Marcus' frown deepened.

"I'll bring it up at the next prefect meeting, the Ravenclaws at least have to have noticed," he said. "In the meantime, try your hardest and stick together." The first years all nodded.

The fifth years left the first years, heading for their own corner of the common room, and Draco rubbed his hands together and stood.

"Now that our Transfiguration problem is semi taken care of," he began, "tonight we officially begin to educate one of our number in the traditions, customs, and etiquette of the wizarding world. His education up until this point has been dismal, but we shall rectify this problem."

"I didn't know you were dramatic," Crabbe noted, nodding with appreciation.

"I can be if I want to be," Draco replied. "Now, being good Slytherins, we cannot allow this travesty to continue. So, lesson number one: how to meet people."

"Always complement someone you are just meeting," Pansy said first.

"If they are a politician, always complement them whenever you see them, but learn to veil your insults so they look like complements, too," Daphne added.

"Address anyone older than eighteen as sir, madam, or if they have a title, by that title," Theo said.

"If they offer their first and last name to you, offer your first and last name to them," Daphne said.

"Whoa, can we wait a sec, I feel like I should be taking notes," Harry said, and dug in his bag to pull out a quill and piece of parchment. A couple of his yearmates snickered, but they held off on the tidbits of advice until he had his utensils in front of him.

The 'lesson' continued, and gathered attention from other year levels coming through the common room. The lesson started winding down about the time the fifth years were ready to head down to the Hall, and they invited the first years to sit with them. The group of Slytherins all headed to the Hall together, and when they entered as a unit, Professor Snape smirked. Professor Sprout, who was sitting next to Professor Snape, shied away from him.

Harry sat next to Serena and Blaise, across the table from Ezekiel and his study buddy/girlfriend, Helena Marx.

"So, other than Transfiguration, how was our firsties' first day of classes?" Serena asked.

"Herbology was okay, but the Ravenclaws were hogging all the questions," Daphne replied. "Charms was better."

"I learned that Harry is a ladies' man," Tracey added. Serena looked at Harry and raised her eyebrow. Harry's face flushed.

"Is this true?" Serena asked.

"Oh, very," Draco replied. "The Ravenclaw girls in our year were all quite charmed with him at breakfast, and he managed to somehow get Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Megan Jones to invite us to lunch."

"The networking is strong with this one," Helena said with an expression of approval. Harry's face just turned an even brighter shade of red.

"So, Marcus, who do you think is going to make the Quidditch team this year?" Anna asked, leaning across the table.

"Terrence and Miles are probably staying in their positions unless some prodigy is hiding," Marcus replied. "Most of the other positions are up for grabs, though, so if any of you firsties are any good…" He trailed off and looked at the first years.

"You allow girls on the team, right?" Tracey asked, and Millicent looked interested.

"Never had that much interest from girls, but if you want to try out go ahead," Marcus replied. "What positions?"

"Chaser," Tracey said.

"Beater," Millicent said.

"I might try out for Chaser since you already have a Seeker," Draco said.

"I've never been on a broom," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Not interested," Daphne said, and Pansy agreed. Blaise and Theo just looked a little uncertain.

"Beater would be okay," Crabbe added, and Goyle nodded.

"Well, you guys can come and try out and see if you have anything to offer the team. I could scramble some brooms for you that aren't school brooms for tryouts," Marcus said, nodding appreciatively. "If you're good enough we might stand a chance of winning by playing clean."

"Would be the first time since second year," Anna added.

When the fifth and first year Slytherins left the Hall, the sixth and second years followed them. Professor Snape's smirk grew, if at all possible. Professor McGonagall began to fear for the health of her Gryffindors.

 **Disclaimer: I own the noodles I am eating. Harry Potter is not noodles, I am not eating it, therefore I don't own it.**

 **Thanks for everyone who paused to review. I really, really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone else who faved and followed! School starts this Tuesday for me so yeah there's that but hey! I'm being mostly homeschooled this year, taking college courses and stuff but well I have three ensembles I'm a part of. I have like thirty chapters already finished though so as long as I remember to update everything will be fine!**

 **Question: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

 **Next time: Potions Class.**


	5. My Life is Not so Lonesome

**Chapter Five: My Life is not so Lonesome, for I am Being Guided by the Voices of my Comrades**

The rest of the week passed almost without incident- Ron cut himself pretty viciously during the safety lesson of their non-Double Potions class, so Dean and Seamus had to take him up to the Hospital Wing- but when their Double Potions class came around, all Hell broke loose.

Professor Snape had come sweeping in, took roll, and there were no incidents until after he put the instructions on the board and told them to start brewing. Whatever unholy being that was organizing the universe had put Ron and Neville together as partners. Ten minutes into the class, Professor Snape had to vanish their potion before it exploded. Then Professor Snape exploded.

"I don't know what you were thinking, nor can I even begin to fathom what idiocy you two dunderheads were up to. I can't even begin to figure out what went wrong with that potion! Five points from Gryffindor, and you both have detention with me starting at eight tonight," Snape snarled. Both boys slouched and watched the rest of the class finish their potions. At lunch, the Slytherins grabbed lunch in the Hall, and then herded Harry outside.

"Okay, spill," Daphne said. "You were struggling in there, especially with prep. What's going on? Was Professor Snape intimidating you?"

"No," Harry muttered. "I don't get it, but ever since I got here it's just gotten harder to concentrate. Prep itself should be a breeze- I've done a lot of cooking, including fancy stuff- and I don't get it!"

"You've done a lot of cooking before?" Draco asked. "What, do you enjoy it?"

"It's not the worst thing I've had to do," Harry replied, shrugging. Several of the Slytherins around him exchanged Looks.

"I think you should get checked out by Madame Pomfrey," Blaise finally said- rather bluntly. Harry looked up at them, confused.

"Obviously something is wrong, if you've never had these problems concentrating before," Theo explained. Harry frowned, and then nodded.

"It's settled then," Daphne said. "During our free periods we'll take you up to see her. Now come on, finish eating."

Harry obediently finished his food, along with his housemates, and then they headed to the Hall to drop off their dishes and then headed to the hospital wing.

The long room that the hospital wing consisted of was bright and didn't really smell too strongly. The matron was fussing over an older Gryffindor, but when she saw the Slytherins she ushered him out.

"So, what's gone wrong now?" She asked.

"We think something's wrong with Harry," Daphne said. "He says he hasn't been able to think right, and he's awfully small… We were wondering if you could do a full check up?"

Madame Pomfrey looked Harry up and down, and then nodded. "All right. So a full physical check up? Have you ever had one before?" She asked, pinning Harry with a piercing stare. Harry shook his head. "You've never had a medical checkup?" She restated, drawing back, and Harry confirmed. She sighed. "Okay then, come on back." She led Harry to a back room, where she directed him to strip down to his undergarments.

"Boy, I can count your ribs," she said, and shook her head. When she saw some of the scars of his back, she had to hold back a growl. She pulled a couple potions from the shelves. "I'm going to take a wild guess that you've never had your immunizations, so take these potions." She set a couple of the potions- a translucent green and a thick blue with tinges of purple- on the table. Harry reached over to the potions, unstoppering the green one and giving it a quick sniff. It smelled like blood, and Harry wrinkled his nose and downed it quickly. It tasted like blood, too. The blue one went down with a consistency like melted chocolate, but it tasted more like vanilla ice cream. Madame Pomfrey then stood in front of him, and motioned for him to stand up. He did as told, and she waved her wand at him. A quill started to write on a piece of parchment as she continuously cast the spell. Whatever the quill was writing was displeasing, as the look on her face as she read grew continuously darker. She finished casting and picked up the parchment.

"So what's wrong with me?" Harry asked, sighing and sitting down on the bed.

"Well, you are severely malnourished. You are underweight, your bones aren't formed right, and some of your joints are not formed right. Not to mention blocks on your magic and even your mind. I can start you on nutrient potions to help counter the malnourishment, but for everything else you need to see someone specialized," Madame Pomfrey said. She rolled up the parchment and handed it to Harry and motioned for him to get dressed. He dressed, and she handed him a bag. "The bag has featherlight and expansion charms on it. It holds a week's worth of nutrition potions. Take one right before bed and one right after you wake up. Come back in a week."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, and headed out to where his yearmates were waiting. They all had varying levels of worry displayed on their faces, and it none of them really looked like they wanted to ask until finally one of them bolstered their courage.

"So? What's wrong?" Millicent asked.

"Lots," Harry said, sighing. He fell in with the rest of the Slytherins as they all headed to the dungeons. Everyone headed to their dorms and changed out of their heavy school robes before heading out onto the grounds. They skirted the forest, not talking. Harry was in the back in between Blaise and Millicent, and the group of Slytherins just circled the grounds until about dinner time. They headed in, and quite a few of the Gryffindors stared at them as they entered.

"We need to get you some new clothes soon," Daphne hissed to Harry as they sat down to eat. He nodded in agreement.

Halfway through dinner, Professor Snape came down from on high to where Harry and company were eating. He had a sour look on his face and his eyes were dark with undisguised fury.

"Potter! Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office after dinner," Snape said, and Harry frowned.

"What for?" he asked, tilting his head.

"He did not say," the professor replied and started to leave.

"Wait," Harry said, ready to get up and follow him. "You're going to be there, right?"

"I guess," Snape replied, and headed back up to the table.

"I wonder what the headmaster wants with you," Daphne said, resting her chin in her hand. Her brow was slightly furrowed and she looked very curious. Harry simply shrugged.

"I haven't gotten in trouble this week," he replied, and shrugs were shared all around the table. Harry drug his feet through dinner, eating slower and slower until at long last, his plate was clean.

"Well, bye," Tracey said, and she waved at him. "Do you prefer yew or mahogany?" Harry sighed, said "Pine", and left to face his doom.

 **Disclaimer: I am female. That's where the similarities between JKR and myself end.**

 **So what did all of you think? There are a few chapters that just don't feel right, might be a little controversial to everyone, and might not be as good a quality and this is one of them. Five more reviews, and I'll post on Saturday again. If not, I'll be posting next Wednesday.**

 **Question: Do any of you watch anime? If so, which ones?**

 **Next Time: Harry meets Dumbledore, gets frustrated, and Blaise is a good friend**


	6. I Got a Lot on my Mind I Cannot Breathe

**Chapter Six: I Got a Lot on my Mind; I Cannot Breathe**  
Harry met Snape by the gargoyle. Snape muttered the password and led Harry up the stairs. Dumbledore called for them to enter before they could even knock.

"Thank you, Severus, for showing young Harry up. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"With all due respect, headmaster, my pupil asked for my presence at this meeting. I am inclined to stay," Snape replied, and Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about with me, my boy," he said, addressing Harry. "Do you think your Head of House's presence necessary?"

"Not to be offensive, sir, you look like the kind of person muggle parents tell their kids to stay away from. To be honest, so does Professor Snape, but I've known him longer than I've known you," Harry replied. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, and Harry knew he had pushed a button.

"Very well. How have you been settling in? Has everyone been treating you well?" Dumbledore asked, taking up a grandfatherly persona. Warning bells went off in Harry's head, the kind of which only went off when an adult was about to show favoritism. Favoritism was something that had seriously screwed Harry in the past, and he frowned.

"Why are you having this meeting with just me? Everything I've heard from older students points to you almost never interacting with the student body," Harry replied.

"I knew your parents, my boy. I am merely checking up on you for their memory," Dumbledore replied, smiling very benignly.

"Well, I've settled in fine," Harry replied, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet and crossing his arms.

"You've been fitting in with your Slytherin Housemates?" There was a small pause before Dumbledore said Slytherin, and Harry frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied.

"Well, most of their parents were followers of Voldemort, and you were the one who vanquished him," Dumbledore replied. Harry's head started to hurt as Dumbledore upped the intensity of the twinkling, like something was wrapping itself around his head and tightening. The snake was not happy about that.

"So you think they'll automatically hate me," Harry mused, his eyes glinting darkly. "Well, sorry to disappoint you. And before you ask if I think I need a resorting, I'll tell you that no, I don't. Thank you for caring about my welfare, headmaster, but I am doing perfectly fine." Harry turned on his heel and secretly wished he was wearing robes so it would look more impressive. He made his way down the stairs and then to the common room by himself. He stormed down into the dorms, and got ready for bed early. He settled into his bed and pulled out a book on ancient bloodlines that he had borrowed from the library and attempted to read it.

Key word: attempted.

The words would not comprehend. He read them, but the letters and sounds and meanings together, but he couldn't focus long enough to finish a paragraph- and he wasn't retaining what he read either.

So he threw the book across the room, and luckily it landed on Draco's bed uninjured. He growled and groaned and then rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

That's how Blaise found him a few minutes later. The Italian boy picked the book up off Draco's bed and set it on Harry's desk before sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it," he stated. Harry groaned.

"You didn't even phrase that as a question," Harry replied, muffled through the pillow. Blaise frowned.

"From how your book was on Draco's bed with all evidence pointing to it having been thrown, I can guess that you were frustrated or upset by something," he replied. Harry groaned again, and moved his arms up to bury his face in them instead of the pillow.

"I have never had problems like that reading- my attention kept getting distracted, and the words didn't comprehend, and I couldn't remember what I could," Harry replied. "Madame Pomfrey said I had mental blocks, suggested I find a specialist, but how can I go through the _four months_ of school until winter hols, and I don't even have anywhere to go for them or any way to get to Diagon Alley!"

"I'm sure that we can come up with some sort of solution," Blaise replied. "The hat put us all in Slytherin for a reason, and you at least have allies in almost every House. And if you can't wait until winter break, then Draco can talk to his father, who is on the Board of Governors for the school. Lord Malfoy could pull some influence and maybe get you away from Hogwarts sooner than Yule for you to see someone. Did Madame Pomfrey mention any other blocks?"

Harry nodded through his arms. "Magical blocks." Blaise nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"We're going to clear you up," he said. "And we're going to make sure you don't go back to those muggles." Hesitantly, haltingly, Blaise put a hand on Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Blaise stood to prepare for bed.

Harry cried himself, silently, to sleep that night.

 **Disclaimer: I have never finished a piece of original non-fanfiction fiction ever. Therefor, I cannot be JKR**

 **I honestly have no excuse other than laziness and I am a world-class procrastinator. Kept trying to think of a proper chapter title and nothing happened. I'll try to double post today, since this is a short chapter and you deserve better.**

 **Question: What's your favorite genre of music?**

 **Next Time: The Conspiracy continues.**


	7. This is a Battle Song

**Chapter Seven: This is a Battle Song, Brothers and Sisters**

During lunch that Sunday, Harry found himself having lunch with every one of his yearmates by the Lake except for the Gryffindors. Susan, Hannah, and Megan had chosen to sit near Harry, Blaise, and Draco. Sally-Anne Perks and Lily Moon had joined the Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls, while the rest of the Slytherin boys and all the other boys were playing catch with a ball that Lily had asked one of the older years to charm for them. Susan had, in a fit of Gryffindor courage, chosen to sit right next to Harry, while Draco was on his other side, and Blaise sat on a bench across from them, flanked by Megan and Hannah.

"Marcus said that he would be holding tryouts after the first couple flying lessons so that any first years interested could try out," Blaise said. Megan smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to flying a broom," she said, and Harry nodded.

"It's amazing," Draco said, a look of bliss coming over his face. "Especially the newer, faster ones. The school brooms are all old and next to useless, and Madame Hooch keeps trying to get new ones and the Board is perfectly fine with getting ten or fifteen newer Cleansweeps, but no luck." With his last statements, his expression soured.

"Auntie thinks that we need new brooms, too. She says we're really lucky that none of them have caused broken necks," Susan added, nodding. "Anyways, that rule about first years and brooms is stupid. Most of us have been flying since we were little kids, with the exception of the muggle-raised, and if we brought our own brooms there would be less chance of a faulty broom causing us to fall."

"Do you know when your first flying lessons are?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"We have them on Tuesdays and Thursdays with Ravenclaw, starting next week," Hannah replied.

"We have them Monday and Wednesday with Gryffindor," Draco responded, and the group collectively winced.

"That will not end well," Megan said.

"Especially not with Weasel," Draco said, sniffing.

"Oh, Draco, I've been meaning to ask- what's between yours and Weasley's families?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"A few generations back Auguste Malfoy loaned Joshua Weasley a hefty amount of money… Unluckily, Joshua had a very bad gambling habit, and never paid him back. They still owe us about fifteen hundred Galleons," Draco replied. Hannah whistled, and looks of understanding crossed Blaise and Theo's faces.

Discreetly, Harry flicked his eyes across the grounds. The girls had gotten up and moved towards where the boys were playing, with several of them joining in. Daphne nodded discreetly towards the group- they were out of earshot.

"So have you heard anything from your Aunt?" Harry asked Susan, and she nodded.

"I just got a letter from her last night. She says she will look into it, and suggests you find yourself a barrister to help with any more problems you might have. She also says that she would like to hear from you, too. I mentioned to her how you had been raised by muggles, and she was most curious about that," she replied.

"You know, you could've been Slytherin," Draco said with an approving look on his face and a nod. Susan giggled.

"I'm a little too honest to fit in too well in your snake pit, but Auntie made sure I can be subtle when the time calls for it," she replied. "So, how are you all doing on that essay Flitwick assigned?" Harry and Blaise shared looks, while Draco shrugged.

"It's coming," Draco replied.

"I get that will is important in spell casting, but none of the books explain the difference between will and intent very well," Megan replied.

"Intent is specific to abstract magic," Blaise replied. "Mostly it pertains to what you intend to do. It goes along with visualization. On an off note, have any of you girls noticed how hard it is to visualize properly in the Transfiguration classroom?"

The girls looked concerned, and shook their heads. Susan in particular looked intrigued.

"We don't practice it much outside of class," Hannah replied apologetically with a shrug. "We're more worried about Potions- so long as we do okay at Transfiguration, we are focusing on the problem class."

Draco sighed. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so harsh to the other Houses. He alienates us further, although it seems this year isn't having as much of a problem…"

"Do any of the other years have the Boy-Who-Lived in them?" Blaise asked rhetorically. Harry rolled his eyes, and Blaise smirked and nudged him. Megan frowned and thought for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. So," Megan began, chewing her lip for a moment, "what do you think about the third floor?"

"Dumbledore's an idiot," Draco replied.

"Dumbledore is quite possibly malicious," Blaise added.

"Painful death, in a school full of children, really? I was told Hogwarts was the safest place in wizarding Britain bar Gringott's," Harry finished. All three crossed their arms and looked at each other, brown eyes meeting green eyes meeting grey eyes in shared exasperation.

"That's what everyone is told," Draco replied, scoffing. "The stories alone about some of what's happened in the recent past are somewhat terrifying- if they had a grain of truth in them…" He trailed off and shuddered.

"The bullying alone is ridiculous," Susan added. "Just yesterday I saw some Gryffindor fifth years tearing into Neville Longbottom. Maria and Eron took care of them, but Neville was so upset…"

"Hogwarts really isn't as amazing as it ought to be… Two of the classes alone are worthless," Harry muttered, frowning and shaking his head.

"Well, at least you have us," Megan said, putting her hands on her hips. "The friends I'm making alone make it worth it."

"Your allegiances in school can determine your alignment for the rest of your life," Hannah added, smiling. "Just have to choose the right ones and I'm sure you lot are a pretty good decision."

Draco preened, smirking. Harry smiled, and Blaise nodded. Megan reached across him to hug Hannah, and Susan laughed.

A couple of the Ravenclaw girls, along with Daphne and the remaining two Hufflepuff girls made their way over to where the group was sitting.

"We just saw Professor McGonagall heading to Hagrid's hut with Dumbledore," Daphne said, and Blaise perked up.

"Come on, Draco," he said, and led Draco towards the Gamekeeper's hut. Lily and Sally-Anne took their vacated spots while Lisa and Morag sat on the path. Daphne perched on the back of Harry's bench.

"So did you hear about what happened this morning?" Daphne asked, examining her nails. Most of them shook their heads. "Ronald Weasley tore Hermione Granger a new one in the charms hall. Pity none of the teachers were there… However, a group of third year Gryffindors was, and, get this, _they_ took care of Ronald. His older brothers were in the group, too. Lee Jordan, Kenneth Towler, Patricia Stimpson, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were the others. Poor Ron ran away with bright pink hair and neon green freckles."

The girls and Harry shuddered.

"He really needs to be knocked down a few more pegs," Susan said. "He's such a prat."

"And a git," Hannah added.

"He's an idiot, too," Morag agreed.

"Needs to be stopped," Lisa said, nodding.

"Harry, sorry, but this is becoming a witches' meeting," Morag said, smiling. Harry smiled and chuckled.

"I look forward to seeing what you fine ladies come up with for Mr. Weasley," he replied, standing up and bowing before walking away to join the game of catch which had turned into dodgeball as Stephen Cornfoot had figured out how to make more balls with the _rotundo_ spell. Sometimes the balls would revert back to rocks midair, and some of the boys ended up with some very colorful bruises.

After an afternoon full of games, conversations, and in Draco and Blaise's cases, spying, the large group of first years all walked into the Hall together. Professor Sprout's jaw dropped, Professor Snape looked stricken, Professor Flitwick looked absolutely delighted, and Professor McGonagall looked very worried.

Albus Dumbledore twinkled, but underneath he was fuming.

Susan smiled, and beckoned them all over to the end of the Hufflepuff table closest to the doors. Some of the older Hufflepuffs that had been sitting there smiled and moved over, making room for the thirty-odd eleven-year-olds.

"Do you think this will be the group that does it?" Pomona leaned over and asked Filius.

"There is a very high possibility of that," he replied, smiling. "It's amazing to see my 'claws making so many friends."

"And to think," Pomona added, sighing, "this all started when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter came down to breakfast on the first day of classes…"

 **Disclaimer: Uhh I don't think JKR plays bassoon. I dunno, but I'm pretty sure I'm not her.**

 **Here's the rest of the double post. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Question: What song are you listening to now/most recently? I'm listening to Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

 **Next Time: Flying lessons.**


	8. Face to Face, Out in the Heat

**Chapter Eight: Face to Face, Out in the Heat**

The first year Slytherins were all waiting down by the school brooms. They had dispersed to where all the best brooms were, and there were many mutterings about how bad they were. The Gryffindors were slow coming down, but they all managed to arrive somewhat together. Lavender and Parvati managed to get the two brooms left right next to each other, but the rest of the Gryffindors were mixed in with the Slytherins.

Madame Hooch began instructions, telling the kids how to call their brooms up. Harry's leapt right into his hand, as did every other Slytherin's, along with Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown's brooms. Eventually the rest of the Gryffindors' brooms jumped into their hands, and Madame Hooch told them to mount their brooms. She 'corrected' Draco's grip, not knowing he was left handed. She was about to tell them to kick off, when suddenly both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom shot into the air. Their brooms were shaking furiously as they rose, and Madame Hooch mounted her own broom to retrieve them.

Just then, Neville's broom gave a horrific lurch, and everyone could see the boy's grip weaken. Hermione had a death grip on the handle of her broom, but everyone could see her slipping. In a split-second decision, the Slytherin boys all kicked off just as Neville's broom lurched again and flung the boy off. Working in tandem, Crabbe and Goyle caught him before he could hit the ground, and Draco and Blaise flanked Hermione while Theo waited under her. Seeing a glint of light falling away from Neville, Harry reacted and caught a little glass ball in his hand, then flew over to where Crabbe and Goyle were setting Neville on the ground. Harry dismounted, and held the glass ball out to Neville.

"Is this yours?" he asked, as Ron and Seamus came over.

"Hey, that's Toad's Remembrall!" Ron said, grabbing the glass ball out of Harry's hand. "Cool, come on Seamus, maybe he'll toughen up if we make him take it back- maybe turn him into a real Gryffindor."

Crabbe, to almost everyone's surprise, was faster, grabbing Seamus while all the Slytherin girls pointed their wands at Ron.

"Come on, Weasel, is your family so poor that you have to settle for stealing and then pawning antiquated artifacts from noble families?" Draco asked, having successfully helped Blaise and Theo guide Hermione back to the ground.

"What do you care," Ron said, glaring at Draco. His lip was petulantly stuck out as he gave Draco his worst glare. Draco sneered back, his light grey eyes glinting with unhidden spite.

"I care because I, as Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, will not stand and watch as some peasant belittles the Heir of another Noble House," Draco replied, pulling his wand. "So give Longbottom back his property, and go back to the hole you crawled out of.

Madame Hooch was trying to help, she really was, but everyone was ignoring her, so instead of breaking into the circle and possibly getting hexed, she stood back to enjoy the show.

"Well, then you should be happy I'm trying to toughen him up a little so that he's not a disgrace to Heirs of Noble Houses everywhere," Ron snapped, pulling his own wand.

"Hand the Remembrall back now, or we will _take_ it, and you _won't_ like the consequences," Daphne ordered. Ron sneered.

" _Torpens_!" Ron yelled, and at once all the wands of the Slytherins lit up.

" _Religo_!"

" _Deturbo_!"

" _Languesco_!"

" _Praeligo_!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Madame Hooch, in all her seeming uselessness, managed to get Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape on scene, and just in time, because Ron was half-unconscious, on the ground, bound, and gagged. There were ten wands pointed at him, and most of the wielders were halfway through whatever incantations they were doing.

"What happened here," Snape asked, fixing his gaze on Draco.

"Weasley took Longbottom's Remembrall while Harry was giving it back to him, so we told him to hand it over, but he didn't, and he shot a numbing charm at us," Draco replied, shrugging. McGonagall turned her sights to her Gryffindors.

"Is this true?"

Every single Gryffindor nodded. McGonagall sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for provoking a fight," she said, then turned to the Slytherins. "Five points from Slytherin for each of you for firing back."

Professor Snape almost smirked. "Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for standing up for someone."

Madame Hooch decided to join in. "Five points to Slytherin for each of you boys who helped out Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom. Ms. Greengrass, ten points to you for giving Mr. Weasley due warning." McGonagall fumed, but she left anyways while Madame Hooch took the Remembrall from Ron and giving it back to Neville, leaving the Gryffindors to decide not to cancel the spells on Ron while they continue with an actual flying lesson.

"Uh, Madame Hooch, I- I'd really like to not…" Hermione stuttered, staring at the broom like it was some sort of venomous beast from the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Neville nodded in agreement.

"That's fine. You might want to see if someone in the older years would be willing to let you use their broom to learn, at least the charms on one of them should be quite a bit less faulty than these ones," Madame Hooch replied, leading the class sans Ron, Hermione, and Neville to the Quidditch pitch. They finished the lesson without too much else happening, and then the first years had a half an hour until dinner. The Slytherins went to their dorms to change into more comfortable clothes. Most of them had started wearing 'muggle' clothing simply out of practicality.

The first year Slytherins sat with the older Slytherins, with Draco, Harry, Tracey, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting next to Terrence Higgs, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint.

"So, are any of you amazing fliers?" Terrence asked, smirking.

"Harry's a natural," Tracey replied. "Longbottom's broom threw him, and Crabbe and Goyle caught him, but Harry caught Longbottom's Remembrall- and that was the first time he'd ever been on a broom!"

Miles snickered. "Well, looks like there might be some competition for seeker after all." Harry blushed, while Terrence pulled Harry close.

"I don't care if you make the team over me, so long as you can catch the Snitch," he muttered. "If you have real talent, great, that might give us some legs to stand on against Diggory."

"Diggory?" Harry asked, confused.

"Cedric Diggory is an awesome Seeker- he's almost on Charlie Weasley's level, and Weasley had been the best Seeker at Hogwarts in decades," Terrence replied. "Don't know who Gryffindor's going to try to scrounge up for Seeker this year, but last year's was pretty pathetic. And rumor says Chang from Ravenclaw will be going for their seeker this year, and she's pretty handy on a broom."

Harry nodded.

"If you make Seeker, you should learn to work with the Chasers- I went to a pro game this summer, and in between looking for the Snitch and Seeker interplay, the guy was practically a fourth Chaser," Terrence continued. "That might make the game more interesting. Anyways, eat up." He patted Harry on the back, and then released him to the rest of the group.

"Well, looks like Terrence has put his money on who's our next Seeker," Miles muttered to Marcus, and Marcus nodded.

"We'll just have to wait for tryouts next week," Marcus replied.

"Can't wait to see what the firsties have to offer," Adrian added.

The rest of the week passed almost without incident, except for when Neville accidently lit Ron's hair on fire in Potions. Marcus came out to watch the flying lesson on Wednesday, and he had to agree with Tracey how much of a natural Harry was.

To most of the first years, Sunday couldn't come around soon enough, and this time, Neville and Hermione joined the other Houses out by the lake. A few older years also found themselves places to hang out while watching the firsties. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne sat with Susan, Hannah, and Megan again, finding themselves a tree to settle down in the shade under. Harry had his parchment, quills, ink, and his (useless) history book with him.

"So, I was thinking I could write a letter to your Aunt and have you send it, just in case whoever's screening my mail doesn't want me contacting her," Harry said to Susan.

"Okay, yeah, I'd think whoever's screening your mail wouldn't want you stopping it," she replied, smiling. "I'll even help you write it. You should start off with a greeting, or some sort of formality…"

The seven sat under the tree, Harry writing his letter, and the others helping him.

 _Madame Bones,_

 _I hope this finds you well. I would ask that you keep in contact with me through your niece, Susan, as we suspect whoever is screening my mail would not want me attempting to stop them._

 _We are being my Housemates, along with your niece and her friends._

 _On the first day of classes during mail at breakfast, my housemates noticed I had not received any mail, even though they were certain I would have received some sort of fan mail or other missives. I explained how I had never received any letters through owl post until my Hogwarts letter, and they were understandably upset at that. We surmised that my magical guardian could be the only one to block my mail like that, and we were curious as to whom they might be, as we can be sure that neither my godfather nor godmother can be my guardian._

 _I would very much like to start receiving my mail, so I can stop unintentionally snubbing people that it would behoove me to befriend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter._

Susan sent the letter off, along with one of her own, with her owl. The group of conspirators then joined in on the fun and games that had once again devolved into single survivor dodgeball.

That Wednesday found the conspirators meeting in an empty, portrait-free classroom. Susan had received a reply from her Aunt, and given it to Harry.

 _It is very disturbing to hear that you are so distrustful of the mail system, but I cannot bring myself to blame you. Whoever is screening your mail is probably using a mail redirection charm tied to you and cued to them, which will send all mail you should receive to them. Unfortunately, I cannot do too much digging into who your magical guardian is without a concrete reason- suspicion of a mail redirection charm is not enough, and if they are truly your magical guardian, there would be nothing I could do._

 _I hope there is something I can do; Susan has spoken very highly of you._

 _Madame Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Harry frowned at the letter, then immediately started penning a new one. His friends just exchanged looks and started talking about the Potions essay due on Friday.

 _What are the laws concerning child neglect? And concerning mental and magical blocks? A week and a half ago I went to see Madame Pomfrey because I was having trouble concentrating, and she discovered I have mental and magical blocks. She suggested I see a specialist, but I am unable to get out of school to see one._

 _If it helps, I lived with the muggles Petunia and Vernon Dursley until this September, but I was told it was impossible for muggles to be one's magical guardians._

 _I am flattered that your niece likes me; she is a very amazing girl and I am proud to call her my friend._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry sealed the letter and handed it to Susan to send to her Aunt. As it was almost curfew, the group of conspirators walked down to the ground floor together, the Hufflepuffs heading to the kitchens and the Slytherins to the dungeons. The Slytherins got ready for the Astronomy practical, and Harry carefully tucked the letter from Amelia away in his trunk.

 **Disclaimer: I am sixteen. JKR is most definitely not a teenager, so therefore, I'm not JKR, so therefore, I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Here you go, you get flying lessons! Most definitely one of the funnest chapters to write. And Harry starts a correspondence with Amelia Bones! The plot is starting to thicken...**

 **Question: What's your favorite piece for piano? Mine is either River Flows in You by Yiruma or Skyline Firedance Suite by David Lanz.**

 **Next Time: Quidditch Tryouts, more letters, and delicious butterbeer.**


	9. Let's Make a List of ALL OF THE THINGS

**Chapter Nine: Let's Make a List of all the Things the World has put you Through**

Friday afternoon finally rolled around, and about thirty Slytherins turned out to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. Marcus had them split into groups according to their position. Crabbe and Goyle joined a few other boys and Millicent in the Beater section, Draco and Tracey joined Miles with the Chasers, and Harry stood next to Terrence.

Tryouts consisted of mostly pickup games and running drills against each other. It was right after the start of dinner when Marcus released them to the locker rooms to change.

"Results will be listed on the bulletin board!" he called as the Slytherins dispersed. The group that tried out all headed to dinner together, and all sat with each other at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the Head Table. Snape looked down at them, smirking. Harry sat next to Terrence and a sixth year named Dorian Callahan who had tried out for Chaser.

"So, who do you say made Beater?" Dorian asked across the table to Mason Laurel, a third year girl who had tried out for Keeper.

"Jonah and Matt, obviously. Crabbe and Goyle were good, and they'll probably be shoo-ins next year after Jonah and Matt graduate, but for this year…" Mason paused. "Who do you think this year's Chasers are?"

"I don't care as long as they can work together," Dorian replied. "So, which Seeker is your money on?"

"Well, Potter is naturally gifted, but Terrence has the advantage of experience. They're pretty equal, but Flint will probably pick Potter and have Terrence help him get that experience," Mason replied. She looked over to Harry. "So, which one of you is the better Seeker?"

Terrence and Harry looked at each other, then back at Mason, and shrugged.

"Hot damn, you two are a lot of help," Dorian muttered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

A few minutes after Harry finished his dessert, Susan made her way over to the table with Hannah and Megan. Sensing the unspoken words, Harry and Draco stood up and followed the Hufflepuffs from the Hall as they were joined by Blaise and Daphne. They found their portrait-less classroom, and settled down as Susan handed Harry a letter.

 _When you asked about the laws on child neglect, I was sickened. There can only be one real reason for you asking about that. Child neglect is a crime punishable by Azkaban. And if your magical guardian was aware of it, they can be sentenced._

 _I cannot determine if the Dursleys are your rightful caretakers, as your parents' will was sealed. You or a family member can unseal the will, but only if you are a legal adult. I will work to find out who is responsible for the sealing of their will. I will be getting in contact with Lisa Sullivan, who is in charge of the Department of Child Services, a sub-department of the DMLE. I will forward her letters to my niece who can give them to you until we can sort out your little mail problem. It's inconvenient, but it'll have to do._

 _Mental blocks are absolutely illegal. Leaving magical blocks on someone over the age of eleven is illegal. Whoever blocked you is treading a highly dangerous path._

 _I have heard that you have befriended Draco Malfoy. I would suggest you get in contact with his parents, as they hold a lot of influence in not only the Board of Governors, but the Ministry as well. They could most likely get you out of Hogwarts on a weekend to see a specialist about your blocks._

 _Madame Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Harry groaned, and dropped his head to the desk. The rest of the conspirators exchanged looks.

"That bad, huh?" Megan asked, sitting down in the seat next to him.

"There is someone out there willing to cross lines into illegality to make me a bad student and a poor wizard," Harry replied, groaning. Blaise hesitantly put his hand on Harry's back. Harry stiffened for a moment, but accepted the physical contact. "I am wondering what the universe has against me." He looked up a Draco. "She also told me to try getting into contact with your parents."

Draco nodded, frowning and looking thoughtful. "They hold a lot of political clout. They can help."

"You can start by replying to Madame Bones, and then you can open lines of communication with Lord and Lady Malfoy," Daphne commanded. "Now write."

Harry picked up his quill.

 _I am very disturbed that someone is willing to cross lines into illegality to make me a bad student and a poor wizard. Personally, I am wondering what else I'm going to find out. I appreciate any help you can give._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry sighed, and sealed that letter for Susan to send. Then, he started penning another letter.

 _Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

 _My name is Harry Potter. I am a Slytherin first year, along with your son. I have been made aware of some problems, including a mail redirection charm tied to me. I would appreciate if you would send any letters through Draco, because I worry that if you were to send them directly to me I would not receive them._

 _While the mail redirection charm was the first problem I was made aware of, I learned of the fact that I have unnatural mental and magical blocks. As I am over the age of eleven, both are illegal. It has been suggested to me that you have the necessary clout within the Hogwarts Board of Governors that you could find a way for me to leave school on a weekend to see a specialist about removing them. I am also being treated by Madame Pomfrey for malnutrition, but when I saw her she said she could do nothing about the blocks. I worry for my grades as a student and my ability as a wizard with these blocks in place._

 _I was also made aware of the fact that my parents' will was sealed. I have also recently been made aware of how I am Draco's cousin through the Black family, which makes Lady Malfoy my cousin as well. As my father was the son of Dorea Black, you, Lady Malfoy, as his cousin, could unseal their will. I cannot ask you to do this as of yet, as I do not know you. I do know, however, that most likely the only reason I was placed with my mother's muggle sister was because their will was not read._

 _On a much happier note, your son Draco has been a wonderful friend and ally. He is intelligent, cunning, resourceful, and very much a true Slytherin. His help has been irreplaceable._

 _I hope you are both well,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry sealed that letter, too, and gave it to Draco. Draco took it, and slipped it into his robes.

The conspirators once again headed down to their dorms together.

"It's not quite curfew yet, so we could stop by the kitchens for a butterbeer…" Hannah suggested, blushing.

"What's a butterbeer?" Harry asked, staring at Hannah with a rather confused look on his face.

"Okay, that settles it, come on, we're going," Draco said, practically dragging Harry in pursuit of the Hufflepuff girls.

"So you are not startled and act like a fool, creatures called house elves work in the kitchens and clean the school. They are bonded to a master, who shares their magical energy with them, and in return, the elves take care of their master. Without a bond, a house elf will eventually wither and die," Daphne said, and Harry blinked and nodded.

They eventually came to a stop in front of a painting of a fruit basket.

Susan reached up and tickled the pear.

Wait, what… Harry thought magic required some crazy things, but…

The painting swung open, revealing a large room filled with little creatures that had huge ears. One of them noticed them, and then they were swarmed by the little creatures.

"We'd just like some butterbeer!" Susan called out over the horde, and instantly each one of them was being offered a bottle of a golden liquid. They found a corner of the kitchen with a little table, and they sat down.

"To new, delicious discoveries," Susan said, holding up her open bottle. Everyone held theirs up and clinked them together before taking a drink.

It was the best thing Harry had ever tasted. He pulled the mouth of the bottle from his lips and stared down at the golden-amber substance of deliciousness.

It was very delicious. Harry loved the deliciousness.

"This is the nectar of the gods," Harry said, still staring at the delicious. The others chuckled.

"It is amazing, isn't it," Megan said. "I acted like that the first time I had some, too."

"I think we all acted like that the first time we tasted it," Blaise said.

"To butterbeer!" Draco said, and they toasted again.

They had a couple butterbeers each before leaving the kitchens. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne enjoyed the walk down to their common room. They were pleasantly warm and full, and took their time to talk to a few of the portraits. They entered the common room to see the rest of their yearmates waiting.

"What were you lot up to?" Theo asked, hands on his hips.

"We introduced Harry to butterbeer," Blaise replied, smirking.

"Is that why you left the Hall?" Pansy asked, arms crossed. Draco swallowed and looked at her in a scared kind of fashion.

"We know there's something up with you lot, and we want in. What is it you're doing with the Hufflepuffs?" Tracey asked. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Harry shared a look. They shared multiple looks that took a few seconds of time until Draco embraced the Gryffindor in him.

"Working out Harry's problems," Draco replied.

"I've been writing letters to Madame Bones and Susan's been sending them to get around the mail charm on me," Harry added. The others nodded.

"Has it been working?" Pansy asked, and they nodded.

"So, how did you like the butterbeer?" Theo asked, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It was delicious," Harry replied.

"Well, we should get to bed so we can study effectively tomorrow," Daphne said. "Come on, off to bed you lot." She pushed the boys towards their dorms while the girls headed off to theirs. The six boys made their way down the stairs to their dorm. Draco hogged the shower while the other boys took shorter showers.

"Hey, why do you take so long in the shower?" Crabbe asked, looking up from his exploding snap game with Goyle.

"So my hair doesn't turn out like Professor Snape's," Draco replied, flopping onto his bed. "Speaking of hair, someone in here could do with a little gel."

"I've tried," Harry protested. "It doesn't do anything."

"You've obviously never tried the stuff Draco uses," Theo replied, snorting. "That stuff is serious."

"You can try some of it on Monday," Draco offered.

"And if that doesn't work, then you can grow it out a bit so it looks less like a bird's nest and more like what one of my brothers says is the 'I-just-had-great-sex-and-you-missed-out' look. Although, really, why?" Blaise replied.

"My hair hasn't ever grown, except for that one time…" Harry frowned.

"Wait, that's not natural," Theo said, quitting the horrified gagging he was doing, and Blaise and Draco frowned. "Not even for wizards."

"Well, let's add that to the list," Harry replied, groaning and pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

The parchment read:

 _Mail charm_

 _Magical Blocks_

 _Mental Blocks_

 _Malnutrition_

 _Uneducated about magic_

And he added:

 _Hair_

He rolled up the parchment and put it back in his desk.

"You have an actual list of that stuff," Theo said, pointing at it rather indredulously. Harry nodded.

"Merlin's beard," Blaise muttered.

"Merlin's beard is right," Draco replied.

 **Disclaimer: Uh I wasn't even born yet in 1998, which is when the first Harry Potter book came out so no definitely don't own it.**

 **So yeah, that happened. Excuses only satisfy the excuser, so... Sorry about that. I'll try to be better. Anyways in case you didn't read the AN in the first chapter, I'll tell you now that all the chapter titles are lyrics from songs. So, go have fun figuring out what songs power my muse. Because siriusly, music powers my muse.**

 **Question: Rock or Country?**

 **Next Time: Letter exchange, Quidditch talk, and the door won't open.**


	10. So Just Write Another Letter

**Chapter Ten: We're Not Making This Up, So Just Write Another Letter**

That Sunday found the original conspirators plus Pansy, Theo, Tracey, and Millicent sitting on a fallen tree by the lake. Crabbe and Goyle stood guard, watching out for anyone not in the know. Their eyes- blue and brown, respectively- were so much more attentive than anyone who wasn't a first-year Slytherin boy would have thought they ever could be.

They were downright serious.

"Well, congrats you three on making the team," Susan said, shaking hands with Tracey, Draco, and Harry. The three Quidditch players smiled back at her. "You must all be awfully talented at flying." The three accepted her congratulations, and Susan handed Harry a couple letters. Draco also passed Harry a letter as they all sat down.

The first one from Susan was another letter from Amelia, and he chewed his lip as he opened it.

 _I have done some digging, but have not found out for sure who your magical guardian is. Most of the signs are pointing at Albus Dumbledore, but I don't have anything concrete._

 _I have had some of my contacts look up the Dursleys. Apparently one Arabella Figg, squib, moved into number 8 Privet Drive only a couple months after you vanquished Voldemort- she is very much in Dumbledore's pocket, and if he turned out to be your guardian, that would point to him knowing of whatever happened at Privet Drive._

 _During my digging, I discovered that your godfather, Sirius Black, never received a trial. That is another matter for later, as I cannot do anything about rectifying that problem yet._

 _Madame Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

The second letter Susan gave him was from Lisa Sullivan.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Amelia Bones has contacted me about you and said to send any letters to you through her, so I have taken her advice. She has suspicions that you suffered from child neglect at the hands of the muggles you were living with. We are working our hardest to get you away from them, but we are being stalled and turned around and blocked no matter what we do. If we had concrete evidence of the neglect you suffered, we could arrange a trial for them in which they would most likely be sentenced._

 _You mentioned that Madame Pomfrey was treating you for malnutrition. If we could get a copy of her diagnostics, it would go a long way towards getting a trial. Of course, it would be suggested that you find a barrister before a trial._

 _I look forward to working with you,_

 _Lisa Sullivan_

 _Head of the Department of Child Services_

Harry set this letter aside, next to Amelia's, and opened the one Draco passed him.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Some of the details you revealed in the letter you sent us were horrifying. That someone would try to prevent a young wizard from reaching their full potential is a heinous act, and speaks of someone wanting to prevent progress and betterment. We have discussed your request, and have decided to bring the matter up at the next Board meeting. We hear you are friends with Theodore Nott and at least acquainted with Serena Woodley. Both have parents on the Board, so it would do you well to contact their parents as well._

 _We would also like to invite you to spend the Yuletide holidays with us a Malfoy Manor. We will be going to many various different events over the holidays, and you would of course be welcome to attend them with us. We have been made aware of how uneducated you are in the manner of wizarding traditions and we would be honored if we were to be your teachers in the traditions of Yule._

 _As for the matter of unlocking your parents' will, I will of course look into unlocking it as a cousin of your father's. It is a severe insult to the Noble houses that someone managed to seal their will._

 _We look forward to the next time you write us,_

 _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry set this letter aside as well, and began penning a reply to Amelia first.

 _It is very upsetting to hear that Dumbledore might have known what was going on in that house for years. I spent quite a bit of time it Ms. Figg's house, as the Dursleys didn't want me in their house while they were out._

 _Whatever you can do about getting my godfather a trial would be very much appreciated. Even if he turns out to be guilty, there is always the chance he is not._

Harry paused in his writing.

"What's the proper title for Lisa Sullivan? She didn't say she was a Madame…" Harry asked.

"Just use Madame," Daphne replied. "If you're unsure, always go with Madame and Mister."

Harry nodded and returned to his letter.

 _Madame Sullivan requested a copy of Madame Pomfrey's diagnostics. I will send them along when I get them._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry sealed it in, and then started penning a reply to Lisa Sullivan.

 _Dear Madame Sullivan,_

 _I will send along the copy of the diagnostics as soon as I get it. Would there be any other forms of evidence that would be accepted at the trial, if it were to happen?_

 _Harry Potter_

He sealed that letter and passed them to Susan, who nodded and smile at him. He started a reply to the Malfoys, taking the utmost care to make sure that his penmanship was the most beautiful it had ever been.

 _Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

 _Thank you for your advice. I will speak with Serena and Theo and see what I can do._

 _I am honored to accept your invitation. I am looking forward to learning more about my heritage and wizarding culture, and I am honored that you will be willing to teach me. I have never been to a party before, so I would not know how to act, but your son and the rest of Slytherin house are working to remedy that._

 _Thank you very much for looking into unsealing my parents' will, Lady Malfoy._

 _May good fortune, healthy profits, and a prosperous life come to both of you._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry sealed the letter and handed it to Draco, and then turned to Theo.

"It's been suggested to me that I get in contact with your father, as he is on the Board of Governors," Harry began, but Theo held up a hand.

"I have already written my father about it, but I believe he would be more inclined to lobby in your favor if you were to contact him," Theo replied. "Remember, he's the Lord of a Noble House." Harry nodded, and started writing, trying to make his penmanship even better.

 _Salutations, Lord Nott,_

 _My name is Harry Potter, and I am writing to you about an issue I believe you are already familiar with. Theodore says he has already written you about an attempt to get me permission to leave the castle to see a specialist about some blocks on my magic and mind. I would very much appreciate your help in pushing this through at the next board meeting._

 _I don't know if I can offer anything in return for your help, as I have been kept entirely in the dark about my situation by my magical guardian, but I will find some way to repay you._

 _Harry Potter_

 _PS, there is a mail redirection charm tied to me so if you send a reply, please, send it through Theodore so I can receive it._

Harry sealed the letter and handed it over to Theo, who nodded and pocketed it.

"It's almost lunchtime," Susan noted, just as Hannah's stomach grumbled, and she stood up. The rest of the conspirators followed her lead to the Hall. Marcus motioned for Draco, Harry, and Tracey to join him at the middle of the table with the rest of the Quidditch team. Jonah Sullivan and Matthew Sprague were sitting together, with Miles and Marcus. Draco and Tracey sat down next to Miles while Harry sat next to Jonah.

"So, I was thinking we could take this afternoon and start working on teamwork and team bonding," Marcus said, clapping his hands together. "That's what's so amazing about the Gryffindor Chasers- they work almost as one."

"It is pretty awesome to watch those three play," Miles agreed, nodding appreciatively. "They have an okay Keeper, and a couple of pretty good Beaters. This year they have a very green fourth year as their Seeker, but let's not count him out."

"Diggory is Seeking for the Hufflepuffs again this year," Jonah added. "Macklemore and Tonks are still their Beaters. Maria Dvorak is a Chaser this year, along with fifth years Trixie Clark and Jo Inman. Isolde Christlemeier is their Keeper."

"Davies is playing for Ravenclaw, but Keeper this year. Chang made Seeker," Matt said. "Lucas Arovitch is their new Beater, and Uriel Red is still on the team. The Hawkins triplets are Chasers."

"Oh, Chasing against triplets…" Jonah shuddered. "It'll be like Beating against twins. I feel so, so sorry for you guys."

"That means we just have to work harder," Marcus said, his face taking on what Harry decided to call 'game face'. "So, I was thinking- yes, Professor Snape?" Marcus looked up at Professor Snape, frowning in annoyance.

"The Headmaster would like to see Mr. Potter in his office… now," Professor Snape said, and the rest of the Quidditch team looked at Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning, and the rest of the team turned their attention back to Snape. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No. Not that I know of, and trust me, I would know," Snape replied, and Harry stood up and followed Snape to the Headmaster's office. The Quidditch team watched them go, and Blaise walked up to Draco as Harry and Snape left the Hall…

"Thank you for escorting Mr. Potter to my office, Severus. You may go," Dumbledore said, twinkling (very strongly).

"I think not, Headmaster," Snape replied. "As Head of Slytherin House, I am to be present at any meeting between the Headmaster and any of my charges…"

"Very well," Dumbledore replied, seeming to deflate. "How are you doing, my boy?" He asked, turning to Harry. His eyes twinkled.

"Quite well. What is the purpose of this meeting?" Harry replied, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Just to see how you are doing, and how you are getting along with your housemates," Dumbledore replied, twinkling.

"Funny- you don't hold these meetings with anyone else. Is it because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and a Slytherin?" Harry replied, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. The twinkling was giving him a headache. Instead he focused on the various portraits, some of who looked sickened, others mad, and others upset. They were all silenced. Harry filed that away for later reconsideration.

"It is because I am your magical guardian, Harry," Dumbledore replied, trying his utmost to get Harry to look in the twinkle.

"You are the magical guardian of every muggleborn and muggle raised child in this school, Albus," Severus replied, sneering. "Yet you give only Mr. Potter this courtesy meeting."

"I am merely worried about how he is getting along with his classmates. Perhaps he might do better in his parents' House," Dumbledore replied, schooling his features into an expression of worry. Harry took a page out of Draco's book…

And scoffed. Dumbledore stared at him, and Snape looked mildly interested.

"The vast majority of Gryffindor House is made up of bullies, bigots, and imbeciles. While there are a few worthwhile people in that house- for example, Neville- I would not willingly share a dorm with someone as rude, inconsiderate, and horrible as Ron Weasley," Harry replied, borrowing Draco's patented Malfoy Sneer.

"Now, Harry, my boy, surely you might feel a little more at home if you were among friendlier wizards?" Dumbledore asked, looking taken aback. His eyes still twinkled. Harry scoffed again.

"If I wanted friendly, I would've asked for Hufflepuff, and even if I'm not in their house, they are still being very friendly to me. The hat thought I was worthy enough to be a Slytherin, and I am honored. I will not insult the House by betraying them," Harry replied, thrusting his chin in the air and whirling on his heel, once again wishing he was wearing robes. He turned the door handle.

The door would not open.

 **Disclaimer: Joanne Rowling is a goddess in human skin. I am not a goddess in human skin. Therefore, I cannot be JK Rowling.**

 **By the way, guys, if I ever go another two weeks without updating, just leave a review yelling at me to get up off my lazy ass. I have twenty-five more chapters past this completed, if unedited, but the editing process doesn't take long. (The most time consuming parts of this are the writing and the finding of appropriate lyrics)**

 **Also, if anyone needs to just tell someone something, if they want advice, or if they just want to anonymously get something off their chest, I'm here for you guys. That's really what I need most right now, so if I can give that to someone else, it might help me.**

 **PS guys this is also completely un-beta'd. I am going solo on this one, just as I have on almost every other story of mine ever.**

 **Question: When writing/reading Harry Potter fanfiction, do you prefer having the actual incantations of the spells typed out? Or do you prefer just the names of the spells? And also, how do you like when fanfic authors create their own spells?**

 **Next Time: The skill Twinkle, Twinkle is discovered, studied, and revealed to Slytherin House. Also, three new people join the Conspiracy.**


	11. Save Yourself From Everything

**Chapter Eleven: Save Yourself From Everything You Have Learned**

Harry stared at the doorknob, and then tried again.

The door did not budge.

"Sit down, Harry, I'm not quite done yet," Dumbledore said. Harry's hands tightened around the doorknob, his knuckles turning white. He clenched his jaw and tried to slow down his breathing.

"Let me out," Harry snarled, thanking Merlin and Morgana that his voice didn't shake.

"We are not done with this meeting. Sit down," Dumbledore ordered again. Harry's breath hissed out between his teeth.

"No. You will let me out," Harry replied, focusing on the doorknob and shaking as his body flooded with adrenaline.

"You will sit down and behave, Mr. Potter, while we finish the meeting," Dumbledore reiterated.

"Albus," Snape said. "He has made it perfectly clear that he does not want to be here. Release us."

"After the meeting is finished," Dumbledore replied.

"The meeting is more than finished," Snape said, this time glancing at Harry. Harry himself met Snape's eyes for a moment, and in those eyes he saw an internal battle. What it was, he really had no idea, but he turned his attention back to the door.

"I am not unlocking that door until Mr. Potter sits down and finishes the meeting," Dumbledore said. He began to pull his wand. Harry tensed, feeling the change in intentions in the room, and turned around, wand already in hand.

" _Languesco_!" he yelled and the spell connected with Dumbledore. Then Harry turned and pointed his wand at the door, blasting it with a blast of concentrated willpower. It merely slammed open. He raced out of the room and down the stairs, tearing through the halls that were still empty for lunch. He tore outside through one of the side exits, running across the grass and around the Lake. He sprinted straight into the forest, not pausing until he had found a spot to curl up next to a tree. It was a little hollow in the roots of a tall, mossy tree, sheltered from the light breeze blowing through the trees, and he had a clear view of the Lake. He sat there while shaking and staring out at the lake. His breathing was ragged and he was coming down hard from the biggest adrenaline high he had had in ages.

The sky was mostly clear, but there were clouds blowing in over the mountains. It was tinged grey, almost like it was holding its breath. The Black Lake was still and calm, and occasionally Harry caught sight of the giant squid near the surface, or some fish broke the water. Once, Harry swore the squid was waving at him.

He pulled the over-large clothes of his cousin close to him, his breath beginning to steady. The forest was quiet except for the occasional birdcall.

He had been sitting there for a couple hours- or had it been more than that?- when he heard footsteps. Immediately alert, he drew his wand and whirled to look for who was coming.

Susan threw her hands in the air as he pointed his wand at her, and she took a step back. Slowly, Harry let his wand drop.

"We've been looking for you," she said, coming closer. Harry looked away at the Lake.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"When you hadn't come back from the Headmaster's office for an hour, Blaise said he was worried. Apparently you don't have the most genial relationship with him," she replied, sitting down and pulling him down to sit next to her. For a moment, she hesitated, and then pulled him in to her side, and they cuddled together. The warmth of her next to him was soothing.

"You could say that," he finally replied. She started to rub his shoulder with her hand.

"He's too powerful for his own good," she said, and Harry nodded into her side.

"Well, the one good thing that came from that meeting is that I know who my magical guardian is now," Harry replied.

"Megan said she wouldn't be surprised if he was," Susan replied. "You should tell Auntie about what happened up there, if it was so bad you disappeared for hours."

"He wouldn't let me out," Harry muttered, narrowing his eyes and turning to look away. "He kept insisting that I sit down, and he had locked the door. His eyes were twinkling so hard they were giving me a headache…"

"His eyes twinkle bright enough to give anyone a headache," Susan replied, and then she stiffened. "Wait. Wait, twinkle… Headaches…" She stood up, pulling him up with her. "Come on Harry, we've got some Ravenclaws to find!" She grabbed Harry's hand, and started leading him at a run back towards the castle. They passed several other conspirators, who shrugged and followed them. They ran up to the library. They slowed down enough to not get thrown out by Madame Pince, and they headed straight for where Lisa Turpin sat with Morag MacDougal and Padma Patil.

"Guys," Susan said, breathless. "Can Legilimancy cause someone's eyes to twinkle?"

Lisa, Morag, and Padma exchanged looks. The petite blonde raised an eyebrow, the Indian witch shrugged, and the redhead turned to face Susan and Harry.

"You'd be better off talking to one of the older students, we barely know beginner's Occlumency, and nothing about Legilimancy," Morag replied, and Susan nodded and headed over to where Penelope Clearwater was studying. Harry followed diligently, his curiosity rising.

"Penelope, can Legilimancy cause someone's eyes to twinkle?" Susan asked her. Penelope frowned.

"I think so," she replied, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Try _Deepest Mind Arts_ or _Breaking into Minds_. Both are in the restricted section, but if you get a teacher to sign off on them…"

At that moment, Theo entered the library, followed by Snape and Hannah. Susan hurried over to Snape- still not releasing Harry's hand- and stopped in front of him.

"I need you to sign off for me to borrow _Deepest Mind Arts_ and _Breaking into Minds_ from the restricted section," Susan said, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from her pocket.

"And why do you need me to do that?" Snape asked, taking the parchment and quill. He had another 'internal struggle' look on his face, and Harry filed away that little piece of info- why was Professor Snape so conflicted over him?

"Twinkling eyes," Susan replied as Snape signed off. He fixed them with a calculating stare, and then handed over the slip. Susan thanked him, and then led Harry over to hand Madame Pince the slip. She frowned at it, and then walked off. She came back a little later with two thick books. Susan took the books, and only once they were set down at a table the rest of the conspirators claimed did she release Harry's hand. Lisa, Morag, and Padma all walked over.

"So why do you need to know about Legilimancy?" Lisa asked, sitting down next to Hannah. The table magically expanded to fit the three Ravenclaws.

"Can any of you cast a privacy charm?" Susan asked, and Draco nodded.

" _Muffliato_ ," he said, waving his wand. "It will make anything we say in here sound muffled and distorted out there."

"Okay, I think Dumbledore uses Legilimancy on students and that's why his eyes twinkle. During Harry's… Meeting… With him, Harry says he got a headache." Harry nodded, and Susan gestured at him.

"Looking into his eyes made my head hurt- sharply," he expanded.

"Definitely Legilimancy," Blaise said, looking thoughtful. "Or some sort of invasive mind art. Let's study."

Lisa pulled the first book over and opened it up, while Daphne took the other book. Morag and Padma pulled out parchment and quills, and took notes as they read. Harry wrote down everything he could about both meetings, and after he finished that Susan handed him back the letter he had given her for Amelia that she hadn't had a chance to send. He added a postscript about the meeting and who his magical guardian was, and then resealed it. Susan took it back.

The group didn't even break for dinner. Grudgingly, Madame Pince called for a house elf to bring sandwiches for them if they promised to pay for any damage a mess might cause.

"This book is really interesting, and some of these powers and abilities could be really useful," Lisa said after a while. "It touches on Occlumency and Legilimancy, but it goes in depth with different other arts. You can train your mind to see ambient magic- and feel it! You can train yourself to be an empath, or learn something called Far Sight. Or, there's even a form of mind-to-mind communication."

"That does sound really useful," Draco agreed.

"Hey, guys, I got a mention on the twinkle," Daphne said, and waited for everyone's attention to start reading it aloud.

" _Compulsions can be cast straight into the mind using a branch of Legilimancy. A side effect of casting these Legilimancy compulsions is that normal Legilimancy will take on some, but not all of the tells of Compulsions. A Compulsioner's eyes will twinkle like stars when placing compulsions and their eyes will eventually begin to twinkle when using regular Legilimancy. If that tell is taken on, the only way to discern Compulsions from normal Legilimancy is how it feels when resisting. When resisting Compulsions, there will be a sharp, stabbing pain in one spot of the head, like a migraine. Light will begin to hurt and sound will be painful. One's neck and back may hurt as well, depending on the strength of the Compulsion. When resisting normal Legilimancy, it will be a broad headache without as much pain, and you may find yourself remembering things you normally wouldn't_ ," Daphne finished reading, and set the book down. Harry felt frozen to his seat. Susan picked up the piece of paper Harry had written everything down on, and then slammed it back down onto the table after reading most of the way through.

"That man," she growled, "is horrible."

"Who knows what damage he's done," Morag agreed. "You must have pretty strong natural Occlumency shields to resist a Compulsion like that."

Harry wasn't really hearing anything.

Sensing their friend's distress, the conspirators cleaned up the table. Susan handed the books to Padma- Lisa was a little unpredictable with books and Morag didn't like carrying too many- and the Hufflepuffs headed downstairs with the Slytherins while the three Ravenclaws headed to their tower. The Slytherins fell into a sort of formation after the Hufflepuffs departed and they were joined by Crabbe and Goyle who had been pretty much guarding them. Millicent and Blaise took hold of Harry's arms, keeping him upright because his legs were threatening to drop him to the floor, while Draco led the party. Tracey and Daphne flanked him while Theo and Pansy walked behind Harry, Blaise, and Millicent. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of the trio in the middle.

When they entered the common room, the majority of Slytherin House noticed how closed off and defensive they looked. The Quidditch team was the first group over, along with the prefects and older students.

"What happened," Lissabetta Hellion, one of the seventh year prefects, asked. Aleksander Laurel, the other seventh year prefect, stood right next to her, while Grace-Marie Jameson and Dorian Callahan, the sixth year prefects, flanked them and Marcus and Anna were standing next to the group.

"We just figured out that Albus Dumbledore regularly uses Legilimancy and quite possibly Compulsions on students," Daphne said, stepping forward. "Most recently, he attempted to Compel Harry during the meeting in his office today."

The looks on the faces of the Prefects promised war. Aleksander and Lissabetta made their way to the front of the common room, by the fireplace, and called the room to order.

"Does anyone know if anyone is absent," Lissabetta demanded.

"Maddy and Orchid are down in our dorm," Mason said.

"Rick is in detention with McGonagall," Terrence added.

"Dorian, go collect Rick. Make sure McGonagall knows it's a House emergency. Mason, go collect Maddy and Orchid. Grace-Marie, you're on Snape hunting duty," Aleksander ordered. "We'll wait until they're all here to start."

A low murmuring swept the room as people speculated as to what was happening. Mason returned first with her twin and Pansy's older sister. Dorian and Rick were next, and finally Grace-Marie came back with Snape, who just looked somewhat intrigued.

"Shut up!" Lissabetta yelled, and the common room effectively silenced. "We just received troubling information. I believe all of you are well aware of Dumbledore's excessively twinkly eyes?"

The Slytherins nodded in assent.

"We just learned that his twinkly eyes are a result of his using Legilimancy," Aleksander said.

The room almost blew up.

Miles swore so bad that Terrence blushed. There were quite a few screams of anger and upset.

"QUIET!" Lissabetta yelled. "Yes, that is very disturbing news. What is even more troubling was that it was our first years that had to discover this." She turned to Daphne. "Does anyone else know?"

"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Megan Jones of Hufflepuff, along with Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal, and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw," Daphne replied. "Susan was the one who got the first hint."

"Ah, yes. Miss Bones did ask me to sign out two books on the mind arts for her," Snape added.

"Padma currently has the books, as the Ravenclaws were the only ones with their bags with them," Daphne said.

"We've been learning many disturbing things this past school year," Lissabetta continued. "Not least is the fact that, for every single house, visualizing transfigurations in the Transfiguration classroom is many times harder than outside the classroom. Now we learn about how our Headmaster is using mind arts on us- and even worse, on first years."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, History, and Divination have always been hailed as horrible classes," Aleksander said. "Now we learn that Transfiguration isn't very good, either."

"I, for one, am losing my faith in the school," Lissabetta added.

"Wait- the mind arts thing isn't the only crime being committed by our Headmaster," Tracey interjected. "He's either ignored or was directly involved in placing blocks on Harry's magic and mind. Not to mention there's a mail redirection charm tied to him, most likely cued to Dumbledore. And Dumbledore is most likely the one who put him with the muggles."

That declaration stunned the Slytherins for a moment… Until Marcus started cursing just like Miles had been. Lissabetta and Aleksander called for silence again.

"This is even more disturbing," Aleksander began.

"From now on, anyone who does not have basic Occlumency training will begin learning," Lissabetta ordered. "If you know Occlumency, help teach someone who's not as talented as you yet. Work together on building shields. And let whispers of this reach the other houses, too."

"Every one of you who has a parent on the Board, have them kick up a little hell," Aleksander continued. "If you have connections in the Ministry, or even in the ICW, call them in. This is a horrible breach of our privacy, and a terrible shattering of our trust."

"Together, we are strong. If we stand united we can stand against anything," Lissabetta said. "You are dismissed. Rick, go finish your detention."

Rick groaned as everyone slowly dispersed to the dorms. The first year boys once again formed a protective knot around Harry, and the older boys formed a protective knot around them.

No one slept very well that night.

 **Uh well my name is not Joanne... So I guess I can't be JK Rowling. Aww, dangit.**

 **There, resolved that cliffie from last chapter. After, you know, letting you guys hang for a bit. I was going to post on Friday but then I thought 'nah'.**

 **Question: Hmm... What house is everyone's favorite House to put Harry in? Probably Slytherin, since you're all reading this...**

 **Next Time: Gryffindors sit with Slytherins, the unholy powers of the gossip queens are unleashed, and the boys attempt to flee.**


	12. Cause When we Jumped the Ship

**Chapter Twelve: 'Cause When we Jumped the Ship, oh man, that Boat, it Flipped!**

In the morning, as the Slytherins woke up and went to the common room, they waited. Lissabetta's advice/order remained clear, and as an entire House they went up to breakfast.

To say the other houses were nervous was an understatement.

"And I thought Hufflepuffs were the loyal ones," Filius muttered to Pomona.

"Well, something has the Slytherins riled up," she replied. "They are acting very defensive."

That showed in the halls. A Gryffindor so much as thought of going for their wand? They had five Slytherin wands pointed at them. They so much as said one word that could be construed as an insult? They were torn apart with a vicious protectiveness.

And the very center of it was the first years.

The older years banded together around their firsties, showing up to walk with them places.

The seventh years asked the first years to sit with them at lunch.

Harry sat in between Jonah and Matt, while Draco and Blaise sat next to each other by Jonah. Daphne sat with a faintly Veela girl named Desdemona Allaraian, Medea Moran, a high level Charms student, Tracey, and Shasta Robinson, a girl of Native American descent and the first in her family to attend Hogwarts. Pansy sat on the other side of the table with Lissabetta and her best friend Justina North. Millicent was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Killian Anderson, and Aleksander.

"The first game of the season is always us versus Gryffindor. An explosive one to start with. Just trust us to keep the Weasley twins off your back and you'll be fine- but be sure to keep an eye and ear out for the Bludgers, just in case they take a cheap shot," Jonah explained to Harry.

"If need be, lead their Seeker around," Matt continued. "The fans love a good Seeker chase, and if you can distract the other Seeker, they can't look for the Snitch."

Lunch continued with the Beaters giving Harry advice, while Blaise and Draco talked with Aleksander and the other boys, and Millicent.

Transfiguration was when the real trouble started. The Slytherins sat at the front of the room, as per normal, but this time Harry and Blaise sat by themselves. Draco, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle sat at one table and the girls at another.

Hermione was the first Gryffindor to walk into the room, and Neville was not too far behind her. Harry waved them over, and they hesitantly took seats next to the two Slytherins. The Gryffindors walking in gave them stares, and Neville deflated.

"Oh, we're going to be harassed even more," he muttered, and Harry shook his head.

"Your house is stupid if they're really that… Well… I just can't even," Harry replied.

"That's why Hufflepuff and Slytherin at least are better. We don't bully our housemates like Gryffindors, and we don't betray them like Ravenclaws," Blaise said, shrugging. "Besides, you've got at least three fourths of the school on your side if you're seen being friendly with us."

"Three fourths?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. Harry shrugged.

"What can I say? Everyone loves me," he replied, smirking. Blaise leaned over, whispered something to him, and he nodded.

"What were you saying?" She asked, and Neville blanched and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, you don't ask people- especially Slytherins!- that," he hissed.

"Well now we know why you're Gryffindor," Harry said.

McGonagall walked into the classroom.

Everyone shut up.

"I have heard some concerns being raised about your abilities to learn in this classroom," McGonagall began. "I would like you all to know that Professor Dumbledore himself checked over the room and found it to be perfectly fine."

Surprisingly, Parvati and Lavender started giggling, and Lavender raised her hand.

"How are we supposed to trust that? I mean, have you heard the rumors?" She asked.

"I can assure you, that whatever rumors you may have heard are entirely unfounded," McGonagall replied, and Pansy raised her hand.

"But they aren't!" She protested. "I heard it from a _Ravenclaw_ who heard it from an _older Ravenclaw_ who heard it from a _seventh-year Hufflepuff_ who heard it from another _Ravenclaw_! It has to be true!"

"Just because you heard it from a Ravenclaw does not make it automatically true," McGonagall replied.

"We actually heard it from Padma," Parvati said. "She's friends with Slytherins. She knows all the best news around the castle because they do."

"One of our seventh years says they experienced it- first hand," Tracey stated, and everyone who had heard the rumor oohed.

"Which one?" Lavender asked.

"One of them," Tracey replied. "A couple of the sixth years, too."

Whispers broke out around the room.

"Quiet, please," McGonagall said. "I'm sure that whatever silly rumor is going around is absolutely false."

Harry raised his hand.

"Of course you would say that, according to every person in every year higher than ours says you always say that."

"Besides, you don't even know what rumor we're talking about," Draco added.

"For all you know we could be talking about how there's supposed to be a dead unicorn in the forest," Theo continued.

"But we aren't- this one's a little closer to home," Daphne added.

"It's a little more terrifying," Lavender chipped in.

"A little more unsettling," Parvati said.

"It's why we're so defensive today, and why Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are following suit," Blaise continued.

"If you were smart, you would too," advised Tracey.

"Because there's something very troubling…" Harry said.

"Very disturbing…" Blaise continued.

"And makes us question why everyone thinks the sun shines from Dumbledore's ass," Theo finished, and the Slytherins crossed their arms and sat back. Hermione gasped, and McGonagall looked offended.

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention tonight at eight," McGonagall said. "Just you, Mr. Nott."

Theo shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere alone."

"Too much possibility of him getting eaten by a Cerberus," Lavender piped up, throwing Daphne a Look. A Gossip Mistress Look.

"And dying a painful death," Parvati finished.

"Well, since we're not really learning anything…" Draco stood. The rest of the Slytherins stood with him. "Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, Neville, would you care to join us for a study session in the library?"

"I would be honored," Parvati said, standing and curtseying. Lavender followed her lead, and Neville stood and bowed. After a couple moments, Hermione stood and executed a rather stiff curtsey.

The Slytherin first years plus the four Gryffindors exited the classroom, flocking to the library. They found one of the more secluded tables, and picked their seats.

"Drakey, be a dear and go get us that one good Transfiguration book," Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes at Draco. He huffed, rolled his eyes, and stood to collect the book. Tracey gagged.

"We know you two are betrothed, but you don't need to constantly remind us of it," she said, crossing her arms.

"We just want everyone to know how strong our love is," Pansy replied, sighing and looking very sappy/wistful.

"You are sickening," Millicent replied, turning to Crabbe and Goyle.

"True love is true love," Lavender replied, sighing and leaning in towards Pansy. Parvati followed suit.

"Oh Merlin's left butt cheek," Theo muttered, blushing. "They're multiplying."

"We need to flee while we still can," Blaise said, standing up and making towards the exit. Harry quickly reached up and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Nuh-uh," he said from where he was sitting in between Parvati and Daphne. "If I'm stuck with them, so are you."

Blaise sighed and sat back down with a huff, but the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth gave him away.

Draco returned with a rather thick book.

"Okay, what did we leave off with last time?" Tracey asked, opening it.

"Pen to pencil," Daphne replied, pulling a cheap-looking ballpoint pen out of her bag. "Incantation: _materiatus_. No specific wand movements."

"You four should read the theory on it before trying it out," Tracey suggested, passing the book to the Gryffindors. The four of them read while the Slytherins practiced the spell. Theo was the first to successfully turn the pen to a pencil.

"How do I turn it back?" He asked, taking a peek at the book.

"You know that one," Daphne replied, rolling her eyes. " _Restituo_." The pencil handily turned back into a pen.

Eventually the time checked out to be the end of their standard Transfiguration class, and the Gryffindors packed up.

"Thanks for lettings us study with you," Hermione said as they left. Soon Susan, Hannah, Megan, Lisa, Padma, and Morag showed up. Padma pulled the two mind arts books out of her bag and set them on the table. Draco cast the _muffliato_ as they sat down.

"You know, we're going to need a truly private place to start practicing," Megan pointed out.

"Ask the house elves," Susan said. "They know Hogwarts better than anyone."

"We can ask when we go down to our common room tonight as we go by the kitchens," Hannah said.

"Time of reckoning, you lot," Daphne said. "Which discipline first?"

"We should start with Occlumency," Draco said. "Most of us already have a solid foundation, so we can help the newbies."

"Well, first thing is you have to start by meditating," Blaise said. "So get comfortable, but not too comfortable, close your eyes, and focus on your breathing."

The group fell silent as eventually most everyone fell into their trances. Harry kept shifting, and he was trying to meditate- honest, he _was_ \- but whenever he could feel himself about to go under- and even more recently a bit sooner- his mind would start _buzzing_. It _hurt_.

When everyone talked about how they did, Harry nodded and smiled. They headed down to dinner, this time Daphne taking the books. The first years sat at their own end of the table again, and when dinner was over the group started to head to the library.

"Hey, guys, I need to talk to Harry," Blaise said, pausing the group. "We're going down to the dorms. You guys go on ahead."

They all nodded, and let Blaise lead Harry down to their dorms. He sat Harry down in a bed, and crossed his arms.

"Talk," was all he said. They waited in silence for a few moments. Then a few more. Then a couple more. Then…

"Dang it, Harry, I can tell when someone's just come out of a meditational trance," Blaise said. Harry looked away.

"I couldn't," he murmured.

"I understand it's difficult to start learning meditation, but that doesn't mean you can't," Blaise replied. Harry clenched his jaw.

"I literally couldn't," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Blaise sat down next to him.

"My mind kept buzzing right as I was about to enter a meditational trance… And it _hurt_ ," Harry replied. Blaise closed his eyes, then opened them and stared straight at the wall.

"The mental block," he said.

"The mental block," Harry agreed, nodding.

"That needs to get taken care of," Blaise said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders and hesitantly pulling him closer.

"Blaise?" Harry asked, his voice wavering.

"Yeah?"

"What are your step-siblings like?"

"Well, the oldest is Maverick Short. He's about thirty, Lord of the Ancient House of Short. He has a little sister, who I am actually related to, named Talia Short. She's twenty, and engaged to Thurston Rice. Then there's Koryn, he's about twenty-seven. And Redrick, he's twenty-five. Joylin Ferris is twenty-two, and Anastasia Dolohov is seventeen. Then there's me, then Zachariah, and finally Isaiah."

"It must be nice to have a big family… Do they all like you?"

"I like to think they do. I'm closest to Koryn, Stacey, and Zach, but the others are all okay."

"My cousin hates me."

"The one you grew up with?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Draco's your cousin too, and I think you have another one who's a seventh year Hufflepuff. You have cousins that don't hate you now."

"I think I like that."

"I'm glad."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah."

"Why did I have to live with people who hate me?"

"I don't know."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Blaise. He could feel his chest expanding and contracting with each breath.

It was almost enough to put him into a meditative state- but his mind buzzed again.

 **Soooooo yeah.**

 **Question: Anti- or pro-vaxxer? And why?**

 **Next Time: Harry meets the Malfoys, Harry gets a headache, and Harry blows shit up.**


	13. Every Dark Night Turns Into Day

**Chapter Thirteen: Just Like Every Dark Night Turns Into Day**

October was halfway done when Harry got the letter through Draco.

The Slytherins looked at him in amusement as he danced around the common room.

(Well, some of the second years were slightly annoyed, but hey, they're only second years.)

"So we'll be missing him tomorrow and possibly Sunday?" Aleksander asked, and Lissabetta nodded.

Harry barely managed to sleep that night for excitement, and when morning came, Draco and Blaise walked him down to the gates with Aleksander and Lissabetta. Lord and Lady Malfoy were waiting for them, just outside the wards.

"Mother, Father," Draco greeted, pulling up a cool visage that was ruined when Narcissa embraced her son.

"You are amongst friends, Draco, you need not use that cool mask," she said. Meanwhile, Harry shook hands with Lord Malfoy.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy," Draco's father replied. "You may call me by my first name."

"Of course, Lucius," Harry replied. Narcissa had stopped embracing Draco for a moment, and Harry turned to brush his lips against the back of her hand. "You must be the esteemed Lady Malfoy."

"Yes, I am. You may use my first name when addressing me," she replied.

"Indeed, Narcissa," Harry replied. She laughed and turned to Draco.

"You've taught him well," she said. Draco preened.

"Thank you, mother," he replied.

"Come. We don't have all day, for depending on the severity of the blocks you may need to recover in Diagon Alley for the night," Lucius said. He turned to address Harry. "Have you ever side-along Apparated?" Harry looked confused and shook his head. Lucius nodded. "It will not be entirely pleasant, so I suggest you exhale before we go. Narcissa, we will be apparating directly outside Gringott's." Narcissa nodded, and she took his hand. Harry felt a very uncomfortable squeezing around him, then suddenly he was in Diagon Alley in front of the large bank.

"We will be seeing goblin healers, as they are some of the most thorough and trustworthy, and the only ones that have the expertise to remove mental and magical blocks," Narcissa explained. "They have the bedside manners of angry bears, but they're good." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be lead inside to where Lucius was already seeing a teller. A goblin led the three of them back, and down several flights of stairs.

"This is Healer Bludgeonscar's office," the goblin said, and left them to wait for about thirty seconds before a goblin- ugly even by (probably) goblin standards (Harry didn't exactly know goblin beauty standards)- poked his head out of the door.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in here," he said, and the three of them entered the office. "Which one of you am I looking at?"

Harry raised his hand.

"A little small, huh, boy. Seeing us about blocks?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, come on back here."

Harry stood and followed the goblin into a back room. The goblin had him strip and then lay down on a table.

And thus began the seven most excruciating hours of Harry's life.

By the end of it, he was shaking, numb, weak, buzzing with energy, down with the mother of all migraines, his nerves felt like frayed wires, and he was pretty sure he was about to die. He was barely aware of being lead out to Narcissa and Lucius after dressing, and he was half unconscious as they lead him through the Alley to a nicer pub/inn than the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't even register being put on a bed until he fell asleep.

The next morning was barely better. He ached all over the place, and the migraine was still there. But he could function as a normal human being, ish.

Narcissa and Lucius ordered room service for breakfast.

"How do you feel?" Narcissa asked in between bites.

"Like I just fell off the Astronomy tower," Harry replied.

"Unsurprising," Lucius replied. "The goblin said that with the number of blocks you had on your magic and mind you will be feeling under the weather for quite a while."

"We'll take you back to Hogwarts as soon as you're ready," Narcissa informed Harry, and then they finished breakfast in silence. A while later and they had Apparated to Hogwarts' gates, where Blaise, Draco, Aleksander, and Lissabetta were waiting. A few quick goodbyes and then Harry was being lead to the Slytherin common room where he fell onto a waiting couch and quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up he was starving. Blaise and Draco were sitting on chairs opposite each other, playing chess, but when Harry groaned- oh Morgana he ached everywhere- they instantly paid attention to him.

"I'm starving," Harry muttered.

"You should be. It's almost dinner time," Blaise replied. Harry groaned again, rolled over, and buried his head in his arms.

"It's too bright," he mumbled, but Blaise and Draco decided he just had to go to dinner and so they grabbed him by his ever-so-sore arms and lead him up to the Great Hall.

When the three of them walked in, it fell silent. The first thing that happened then was Susan running up and embracing him. Harry just kind of stood there, her action not computing very well.

Finally, his brain caught up.

"Wait… Did you just hug me?"

Susan kind of laughed. It sounded strained.

"Well… Yeah, I mean, was that okay, I won't be too upset if you don't like hugs, I wasn't really thinking oh gosh-"

"Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"Slow down… I can't really follow that well right now," Harry replied, blushing.

"Yeah, we had to lead the great bloody lump all the way up here," Draco said, leading Harry over to where all the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin first years plus Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Neville were sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table. He ended up in between Draco and Blaise and across from Daphne, Lisa, and Susan. He sort of participated in conversation, but his mind was still functioning very fuzzily.

He was excused from classes the next day and carried up to the hospital wing by Crabbe, escorted by the rest of the Slytherin first years, because he was so sore and stiff he could barely move. Madame Pomfrey couldn't give him any potions- they might interfere with the recovery of his core- so he had to suffer through the pain in the hospital wing bed.

He was excused for the rest of the week, even after he could get up and move, because his migraine _would not go away._ He was still really sore- especially his neck and back. But the migraine was debilitating.

The migraine finally went away enough by Sunday that he could exit his dorm and socialize to an extent. He occasionally had to be helped around, but he really couldn't find it in him to complain. He had people who cared about him. Really cared.

That fact computed very well.

On Monday he had to rejoin classes, but he barely made it through Charms because his head screamed and he had enough raw power that he blew up the feather he was supposed to be levitating…

Multiple times.

Whenever he tried magic, he would blow stuff up.

To be honest it was really annoying.

On Halloween- Friday- Harry really wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep all day. He managed to go to all his classes, and not blow anything up too badly, but he had to go to the bloody feast. On top of it all, his migraine was still there, and Hermione was missing because Ron was a stupid, idiotic git and apparently she was crying in the girl's first floor bathroom while Mandy tried to get her to calm down and come to the feast.

And then Quirrell had to run in with his bloody troll announcement.

Then Albus bloody Dumbledore made the announcement of all Houses to go to their common rooms.

Slytherin House flipped their shit- Albus Dumbledore was sending them past a troll to get to their common room! Why wouldn't they be upset?- and somehow he was being dragged along by Morag to the first floor girl's bathroom because he was the closest and they had to warn Hermione and Mandy.

They got there, and then the bloody troll smashed its way in.

Harry screamed. Morag screamed. Mandy and Hermione screamed. The troll roared. Then the club smashed into the ground next to Harry, and he lunged to the side while Morag hid under the sinks with Mandy and Hermione.

"You bloody damn troll; stop trying to kill my friends!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the troll. He ended up blowing up the wall behind it, but that distracted the troll enough for Harry to re-aim and actually cast a spell. He chose _deturbo_ , but poured enough energy into it that he blew the troll through two walls, shattered all the windows in a hundred meter radius, and blew up his wand, too.

So now he had a horrid migraine, he ached everywhere, his hand was riddled with holly splinters, there was an unconscious troll two classrooms away, and now he had a sobbing Hermione Granger attached to his shirt.

Suffice to say the teachers were rather startled when they came upon the four.

Mandy and Morag ran straight for the teachers, and fell to their knees in front of Professor Flitwick. Morag started begging forgiveness.

"Oh, Professor, I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking, but Mandy and Hermione were down here and I had to warn them, but I shouldn't have dragged Harry with me I _know_ he's hurt but without him we would've died oh Merlin's beard I am so sorry," Morag gasped, then broke down and sobbed. Mandy just sat there, looking at Professor Flitwick. She was in shock.

"We need to get them to the hospital wing," Snape snarled, limping past the dumbfounded teachers to start guiding the four shell-shocked teenagers to the hospital wing.

Eventually the troll woke up, but by then everyone was long gone and sleeping in their beds.

 **Yes, I leave you with another cliffie. Enjoy.**

 **Question: What's your favorite POV to read?**

 **Next Time: We meet some Hufflepuffs, sit around in a classroom doing nothing, and luckily no one dies. Meanwhile, the Slytherins finally get a clue.**


	14. Bang, Bang, From the Closet Walls

**Chapter Fourteen: Bang, Bang From the Closet Walls, the Schoolhouse Walls, the Shotgun's Loaded**

Hufflepuff second year Fiona Liore was found half dead in a hallway. Her friends Rachel Thomas and Undine Yttria were found cowering behind a suit of armor, Rachel holding an unconscious Undine.

The school was in lockdown while the teachers were furiously looking for the troll.

Harry, meanwhile, woke in a better mood than he had in a couple weeks- until Fiona, Rachel, and Undine were brought into the hospital wing. Rachel was guided to a chair, while Fiona and Undine were placed in beds.

Harry tentatively waved at Rachel. Rachel tentatively waved back.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hey," Rachel replied.

"I'm Harry," he said.

"I'm Rachel," she said.

"What happened?" He asked, leaning over towards her. She paled.

"Troll," she replied. Harry sighed.

"Too bad blasting it through two walls wasn't enough to keep it from hurting anyone else," he replied.

"You blasted it through two walls," she stated, face screaming disbelief. Harry shrugged.

"I was just meaning to overpower the _deturbo_ enough to knock it over, but I blasted it through two walls, shattered a lot of windows, and blew up my wand," he replied.

"That sucks," she said. "About your wand."

"I can get another one. It wasn't really working right since I had my magic unblocked, anyway," he replied.

Hermione started stirring in the bed next to his. He turned his focus to her immediately. When her eyes opened, he climbed right out of bed to stand next to her.

"How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"A little okay," she replied, tentatively smiling back. "You look better."

"It doesn't hurt as much," Harry replied, then reached down with his good hand to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"Is your head fine, too?" she asked, and he nodded with a grin. She grinned back, and then noticed Rachel. "Why are you in here?" she asked.

"Troll," Rachel replied.

"I thought it was dead," Hermione said, looking at Harry curiously.

"Nope. Only knocked out, apparently," he replied, shrugging. "There were a couple other girls brought in with her in less-than-stellar condition."

"Fiona and Undine," Rachel supplied. Harry nodded.

Quirrell and Snape entered the hospital wing, and this time they were levitating Tracey and Theo and leading the rest of the Slytherin first years in. Madame Pomfrey bustled back in, ignoring Harry, and started tending to Tracey and Theo as the teachers left again.

Harry's arms fell slack against his sides.

Theo was pale, very pale, the color of that cream-colored construction paper they used in school, but lighter still.

His knees almost gave out on him, almost betrayed him, but then Blaise and Draco were at his side and grabbed his arms.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered. The rest of the Slytherins just looked down, or away.

"We came across it on the way to breakfast," Daphne muttered, taking a seat by Rachel. The Hufflepuff girl leaned her head on Daphne's shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle pulled up seats on the floor, and Draco and Blaise lead Harry back to his hospital bed and sat him down on it and then joined him sitting on it. Millicent leaned against the wall.

Madame Pomfrey finished tending to Tracey and Theo, and then passed out potions to the Slytherins.

The hospital wing was quiet until Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape brought up a couple more Hufflepuffs.

Harry recognized them. They were Sally-Anne Perks and Zachariah Smith. Sally-Anne was in slightly better condition than Zachariah… Just barely.

McGonagall and Snape rounded up the conscious students in the hospital wing, leading them to an abandoned classroom just down the hall where a mildly battered Lily Moon was waiting with Professor Sprout tending to her scrapes.

"Classes are canceled for today, but no one is being allowed out of their common room until after the troll is taken care of," Professor Sprout said, standing up. "If you lot stay here, you should be fine. If the troll makes it up here before it's taken care of…"

"Run," Draco finished, swallowing. Professor Sprout nodded before bustling off to help hunt it down. Rachel drifted over to Lily and sat down next to her.

"The troll must still be on the lower floors," Hermione muttered. Everyone stared at her.

"You can't be thinking of going after it," Millicent said, staring wide-eyed at the Gryffindor girl.

"No, I'm just putting the pieces together. Since the only students brought in this morning are Hufflepuff and Slytherin, it must still be on the lower floors where your common rooms are," Hermione replied.

"How do you know where our common rooms are?" Rachel asked, looking up.

"Honestly, just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm stupid," Hermione replied, "although, they are most commonly synonymous." Some of the Slytherins smiled tight, faint smiles for a moment that slipped off their faces fairly soon after.

The classroom fell back into a stifling silence.

"You know, they might close the school because of this," Draco eventually muttered.

"Wait, like close it permanently?" Hermione asked, panic written all over her wide eyes.

"No, not permanently," Daphne replied. "Most likely long enough to figure out where the troll came from. And they would most likely investigate the third floor corridor, while they were at it. When they fix it then we'd come back."

"How long might that take?" Harry asked, worry etched on his face.

"At the shortest? A week. At the longest? Months," Draco replied grimly, clenching his jaw. Silence fell.

"I'm not going back to the muggles for that time," Harry growled.

"There are a number of families that would be happy to take you in for however long the school is closed," Blaise replied. "You could even come meet my mom… And all my step-siblings."

Harry smiled. "I thought most of them didn't live with you."

"They don't, but they would be horrified with what happened," Blaise replied.

"My little sisters would like you," Millicent added. "Morgan is ten, and Mariana is seven."

"I have one little sister- her name is Astoria," Daphne said.

"I know mother wanted more children, but she could barely have me," Draco said.

"I'm an only child. I have a cousin who's a first-year Gryffindor, though," Rachel said.

"Oh, Dean?" Hermione replied. Rachel nodded. "He's a good artist."

"He is, but he doesn't have any pencils here- not anymore," she replied.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"One of his dorm mates stole them all and destroyed them," Rachel replied.

"Ron Weasley?" Draco asked, and Rachel nodded.

"He's a git," Crabbe said in an off-hand manner, resting his chin in his hand.

"He is a git," Goyle agreed.

"We should take care of him," Crabbe said.

"As soon as we get out of this room," Goyle replied.

"You can give us the Gryffindor password, can't you, Hermione?" Crabbe asked.

"I can't! My Housemates would hate me," she replied, her eyes widening and slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Well we can hide while she says the password and 'overhear' her," Goyle suggested.

"Or just tell Fred and George what he did," Crabbe replied.

"That is not a fate I would wish on anyone," Harry interjected.

"Not even the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not even the Dark Lord," Harry replied. The classroom fell silent again.

Eventually Lily spoke.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" she asked.

"They have to be- Madame Pomfrey's the best," Rachel replied. Everyone looked down at the floor.

When a house elf brought sandwiches for lunch, it found Daphne asleep next to Millicent and Rachel in the corner, Pansy and Draco playing tic-tac-toe in the dust on the floor, Blaise and Harry passed out on a couple desks, Crabbe and Goyle guarding the door, and Lily and Hermione conversing quietly. It placed the platter on a table, and the six conscious teens ate, saving some for their sleeping companions.

Eventually Harry stirred, and woke up, pulling Blaise back into the land of the awake and conscious. He could smell the sandwiches. Crabbe and Goyle were back by the door, standing guard.

"We have sandwiches," Lily said, making the 'give the audience a sandwich' gesture with a sandwich in her hand.

"Food of the gods," Harry said, grabbing one of the turkey breast sandwiches off the platter. He bit into it, savoring the taste of the heavenly superb sandwich. Millicent, Daphne, and Rachel were woken by the quiet murmur of conversation, and they picked out sandwiches.

The sun was sinking below the horizon when Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall came to get them.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded, standing up.

"The troll is taken care of," Professor McGonagall replied, and Hermione glared.

"That's not what I meant," she replied. "Who else got injured?"

"That is none of your concern, Miss Granger," Snape replied. "First year Snakes, follow me." He turned and billowed out of the room, and the Slytherins followed him. He led them down to the common room, where they were swarmed by their Housemates. Anna swept as many of them into a hug as she could, and Draco, Blaise, and Pansy didn't seem to mind the physical contact. Aleksander and Lissabetta walked over.

"Davis and Nott are still in the hospital wing?" Aleksander asked. When Snape nodded, he and Lissabetta turned to face the rest of the House, calling them to order. The Snakes backed away from the first years, taking their seats. The first years picked theirs, and they noticed the absence of their fellows sorely as Daphne sat by herself, and Theo wasn't lounging across a couch like normal.

"House of Snakes," Lissabetta began, "we don't know what will happen now. We know that two of our own first years were injured this morning, and we were confined to the common room all day while the professors sought out the troll and our missing students. Five of our own are still unaccounted for- Terrence Higgs, Athelstan Hart, Richard Morris, and Mason and Madeline Laurel. Two of our first years are still in the hospital wing."

"But we cannot allow these absences to weaken our House. When they are found and are healed, we must become even more united to stand tall against all threats. We are-" Aleksander stopped speaking as the entrance opened, and Mason and Maddy ran into the room. They were breathing hard, bleeding from scratches, and their robes were disheveled.

"Where have you been?" Lissabetta asked.

"Hiding from the troll," Mason replied, sitting in the chair Snape conjured for her and shooting him a thankful look. "In the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side."

"According to Gryffindor there's a Cerberus there," Daphne replied.

"There is," Maddy said, nodding. "A Cerberus, standing on a trap door."

"Who in their right mind would put a Cerberus in a school? And speaking of- what's so valuable that they'd need a Cerberus to guard it?" Anna asked, very upset (and slightly terrified).

"We should report this," Serena said. "The child of a Board member was injured by a troll, and now there's a Cerberus guarding something on the third-floor corridor that promises a painful death."

The teens in the room clamored, and Harry watched as the prefects whispered to each other, then Aleksander leaned over to Snape. He nodded, and stood up and faced the House.

The common room fell silent.

"The meeting will continue under the leadership of Desdemona Allaraian. My prefects have requested an emergency prefect meeting, and we shall go call it."

Snape swept out of the common room, followed by all six prefects as a stunningly beautiful blonde stood at the front.

"The attack on our first years today was a horrible travesty. We need to make sure our first years are _never_ in danger from now on, or if they are, they have older students with them. Any suggestions?" She nodded for Killian Anderson to speak.

"Shasta, Matt, Jonah, and my schedules are all the same, and all our classes are close to where the first years' are at the times they are having them," Killian said.

"Yeah, but with you four studying for your NEWTs you won't always have time to be with the firsties," Orchid Parkinson replied. "Besides- one of them is my sister. I want to be able to protect her."

"Who better to protect our firsties than experienced seventh years?" Helena asked.

"The seventh years will be too busy studying," Ezekiel replied. "No, better that they continue sticking together. We can all go up to breakfast and back from dinner together again."

"No one's asking us what we want," Millicent muttered as the discussion continued.

"From what happened this morning, we don't have the power or experience to defend ourselves from everything," Daphne replied.

"Harry took knocked out the troll," Blaise replied.

"That was pure dumb luck and a seriously overpowered spell," Harry replied. "From what I was told, I was lucky I didn't blow up anything but my wand."

"Wait- you don't have a wand?" Draco asked. Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Damn," Millicent swore.

"Professor Snape will be able to take you to get a new wand if they don't send us home," Pansy replied. "And if we do get sent home, you can still stop by Diagon Alley- or better yet, Horizont Alley. Ollivander only uses phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair. He never really dabbles in anything else, which is a shame."

"There's one problem- I live with muggles that hate magic," Harry replied.

"You can stay at my house if it comes down to it," Daphne said. "And Desdemona comes from a family of wand makers that sell out of Knockturn- we can support our own House if we buy from them."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"But that still leaves the question as to if we will be sent home or not," Pansy continued. "Orchid's told me that her first year, there was a Griffin that had been let loose in the castle and hurt several people. Nothing was said about that. Her second year, some kid in Hufflepuff brought a super Light artifact into school that made people go crazy and the Houses and teachers went to literal _war_ with each other. Nothing was said about that."

"You're right," Blaise agreed. "There have been stories filtering down for years about the stuff that goes down here, but nothing ever gets out."

"It all gets swept under the rug, then," Harry muttered, frowning.

"Well, I don't see how," Draco said. "How would someone keep all the students at Hogwarts from telling their parents?"

"The mail," Daphne muttered, and their eyes all lit up as Harry threw his hand in the air. The discussion the older years were having around them drew to a shocked halt, and Desdemona nodded at him.

"Are some of the stories I've heard about what's happened at Hogwarts been true? Like the Griffin or the inter-House war?" he asked. The older years all looked startled, and slowly the room filled with nods.

"Well, then how come we never heard in the news about them?" Millicent asked.

"I… Don't know," Desdemona replied, raising her hand to cup her chin as her eyes darkened.

"I've always thought that it was just the way that Hogwarts works," Adrian replied with a shrug.

"But how does it all get swept under the rug? Surely there would be a lot of kids owling their parents…" Draco trailed off as the entirety of the House came to almost the same conclusion as one.

"Oh, Merlin, when something happens they start screening the mail…" Ezekiel breathed, his brown eyes wide.

"And when it's mentioned at breaks, they wouldn't have proof…" Helena continued.

"Or they just dismiss us," Orchid finished.

"Oh, Morgana's wand," Desdemona said. "We need to let the ministry know somehow. There's a Cerberus here and we were attacked by a troll! This _has_ to stop."

"I have an idea, but it's probably not the best," Miles said.

"It's more than we have now," Desdemona replied.

"We sneak a group of people down to the Three Broomsticks, and then Floo someone with influence," he replied.

"My father," Draco said. "We Floo my father."

"Your father does have influence at the Ministry and on the Board, but I wouldn't feel comfortable sending a first year to sneak off grounds and then Floo off," Desdemona replied.

"Justina and I can go with him," Shasta suggested.

"As long as Jonah and Matt go with you for back up," Desdemona replied.

"Deal," Jonah said, and Justina and Matt nodded.

"Okay, you five go change out of your robes then come back up," Desdemona ordered, and the five of them ran off.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Adrian asked.

"Figure out how to stay safe," Ezekiel replied.

"Well, how the bloody hell do we do that?" Crabbe asked.

"We brush up on our running away," Desdemona muttered. There was a stretch of silence, and then Draco, Jonah, Matt, Shasta, and Justina returned.

"Head straight to the Three Broomsticks then Floo straight to Malfoy Manor," Desdemona ordered. "Stay Disillusioned the entire time."

Justina nodded, and the four seventh years murmured spells ( _celaverimus_ ) on themselves and Draco before they snuck out of the common room.

It wasn't long before Snape and the prefects returned.

"Well?" Desdemona asked. "What happened?"

Lissabetta inhaled sharply, and then sighed. Aleksander answered for her.

"Lots."

 **So then that happened. No one dies... Yet. I still have yet to decide if anyone other than Quirrell is going to die this year or not. Also, life interferes with me. I'm catching back up on schoolwork, working on a project with a friend, and I had been planning on waiting until I finished a pic I'm doing for this to post... But then I say to myself, 'Kitte, it's been a month. Update the damn story'. And here we are.**

 **Question: Serialized or stand-alone?**

 **Next Time: The prefect meeting.**


	15. Here We Are

**Chapter Fifteen: Here We Are, Don't Turn Away Now**

"Start from the beginning," Ezekiel ordered.

"We went to Hufflepuff first," Aleksander started.

[br]

 _The six Slytherin prefects and Professor Snape walked down the kitchen hall. The seventh years brought up the rear while the professor went first. When they reached the large stack of crates, Professor Snape faced a crate with a badger painted on it._

" _Inform Professor Sprout that there is an emergency prefect meeting. We are waiting outside for her," he ordered, and the badger vanished. A few minutes later, six Hufflepuff prefects exited their common room, and the group followed Professor Snape up several staircases. The group was not talking, the Hufflepuffs falling into step with the Slytherins. When they reached the bronze eagle doorknocker, Professor Snape informed it of the meeting. After a few minutes wait, the six Ravenclaw prefects joined the group. Their last stop was Gryffindor, where it took an even longer few minutes for their prefects to join the group._

 _Finally, they arrived at an abandoned classroom. Snape left the group of teens to their own and left._

"Muffliato _," Anna cast. Aleksander began the meeting._

" _First order of business- who else is missing classmates?" Everyone raised their hands, and he turned to the Gryffindors first. "Luis, who are you missing?"_

" _First year Ron Weasley, and third year Kenneth Towler," the seventh year Gryffindor prefect replied. Aleksander turned to the Ravenclaws next._

" _Just third year Silver Fawcett," Kali Jackson, the seventh year prefect replied, "but first years Mandy Brocklehurst and Morag MacDougal are still in the hospital wing." Aleksander nodded and turned to Hufflepuff._

" _First years Sally-Anne Perks and Zachariah Smith are still in the hospital wing. First years Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones are missing. Second years Fiona Liore and Undine Yttria are still in the hospital wing. Fifth year Jo Inman is the other one missing," Roy Lochmond answered. Aleksander sighed._

" _First years Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott are both in the hospital wing. Second year Athelstan Hart and fourth years Terrence Higgs and Richard Morris are also still missing," Lissabetta said._

 _The room fell silent for a moment._

" _No one outside of Hogwarts is going to hear about this," Raylee Cunningham, sixth year Ravenclaw, muttered._

" _As per usual," Luis agreed._

" _But onto our next topic- how many of you know there's a Cerberus in the school?" Dorian asked. His reply came with lots of startled looks._

" _There is a Cerberus. In the school," Averill Rhett –fifth year Gryffindor- growled._

" _That's, that's just as crazy as a griffin getting loose in the school," Jane Dockwood –seventh year Gryffindor- said._

" _We need to let someone outside the school know," Maria said._

" _We send letters every time something crazy happens, but they're always ignored. It's useless!" Lance Jorkins replied. The sixth year Gryffindor stood and crossed his arms. "Everyone always writes it off. Kids have almost died every year here, at least since my sister was a first year and every year since."_

" _Wait- we all send letters, but do we have any other way of contacting people while we're here?" Grace-Marie asked, looking very thoughtful._

" _No," Averill replied. "What are you getting at?"_

" _The mail," Grace-Marie muttered. "The mail's getting tampered!"_

 _Everyone froze. A dragon could've walked by the classroom, eaten Professor Snape, and roared, and no one in the room would've reacted._

" _You mean they screen our mail here?" Roy asked, looking sickened._

" _They'd have to, I guess," Jane muttered._

" _So- how?" Averill asked._

" _Could be a charm, cued to certain phrases to make them ignored," Raylee suggested._

" _You think complicated," Gertrude Smith, a Gryffindor, muttered._

" _She thinks Slytherin," Anna corrected. "If I wanted to make sure certain information didn't get out, while not alerting people to the tampering, that's what I would do. Cue it to phrases like Cerberus, three-headed dog, third-floor corridor, troll, attack, things like that."_

" _That may answer the question of how, but not who," Dorian replied._

" _Isn't that obvious?" Penelope Clearwater finally spoke up._

" _Dumbledore," Lissabetta hissed._

 _Percy Weasley stood up._

" _Professor Dumbledore would never do something so- so- horrible!" he protested._

" _Oh, we know how your family is in his pocket," Marcus muttered._

" _He does make a good argument," Adelaide Proudfoot (seventh year Hufflepuff) said. "Dumbledore is the leader of the Light. Why would he do something unlawful like that?"_

" _Are we talking about the same Dumbledore?" Dorian asked. "Because a 'leader of the Light' wouldn't try and Compel an eleven-year-old!"_

" _He would never!" Percy growled, and a few people nodded._

" _He did- and those of us with proficient enough Occlumency shields have noticed him using Legilimancy on us before," Grace-Marie replied._

" _Says the Slytherin," Gertrude said._

" _I've noticed it," Chase Callahan, a seventh year Ravenclaw, said._

" _Why would you have Occlumency shields?" Penelope asked, tilting her head._

" _I'm the Heir to the House of Callahan. We may not have a Wizengamot seat, but we have things we need to keep private," Chase replied._

" _Wait- I remember Susan Bones asking me about Legilimancy and twinkly eyes. I pointed her in the direction of a couple books," Penelope said. "Anyone else see the way Dumbledore's eyes twinkle?"_

 _Assorted nods._

" _I think Daphne has those books right now," Anna mused, looking thoughtful._

" _I've seen their little study group in the library- all the Slytherin firsties, three Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors," Leo Hawkins (fifth year Ravenclaw) said._

" _Yeah, only Slytherin firsties I've ever seen to ally themselves so quickly with the other Houses," Kali said._

" _They're pretty remarkable," Aleksander replied, smiling._

" _I think it's good for the Houses," Eron said._

" _Yeah, but it doesn't solve our Cerberus-Troll-mail problem, does it?" Luis asked._

" _The next Hogsmeade weekend is in three weeks," Chase said, "we can have a group Floo to the Ministry."_

" _Problem- we'd be sent straight back, or not even allowed to go. We're not allowed to leave the grounds or Hogsmeade," Penelope replied._

" _Ugh," Lissabetta groaned. "We can't wait for Yule- what if the Cerberus got loose before then? Not to mention, if Mason and Madeline Laurel could get in there without noticing, that begs the question of why the wards are so weak two third years can get in."_

" _Actually…" Lance said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom said they got in there. Said they were hiding from Filch and all it took was a simple_ alohamora _."_

 _Several of the prefects swore._

 _I think, for now, we need to return to our Houses and ask them for a way to contact the outside world before Yule," Aleksander suggested. The idea met no resistance, and the Prefects dispersed._

[br]

"You need a way to contact someone outside that's not mail…" Desdemona muttered. "We… Already have that covered."

"What do you mean?" Aleksander asked, narrowing his eyes as Snape left the common room.

"We mean we already have a group sneaking down to the Three Broomsticks to Floo out and get backup," Desdemona replied.

"Who is in this group?" Lissabetta asked.

"Draco Malfoy, Jonah Sullivan, Matthew Sprague, Shasta Robinson, and Justina North," Desdemona replied.

"I'm going to guess their destination is Malfoy Manor," Anna said.

"You would be correct," Desdemona replied.

"Well, I guess there's not much we can do for now, so I guess we should all go to sleep," Aleksander said. Slowly the common room emptied.

The four remaining first year boys made their way to their dorm. They were quiet the whole way down.

They had another restless night.

 **Wow. Over one hundred followers on this thing. I can't thank you guys enough. You are amazing for sticking with me this long, and while I know some of you probably don't read the updates anymore it's still slightly awe-inspiring. Thanks. I love you all 3**

 **And in other news, I'm passing my college courses! Yay! Term is over in a couple of weeks so more yay!**

 **Next Time: Amelia Bones v Dumbledore**

 **Question: Thanksgiving with family? Or no?**


	16. It's the Moment to Live

**Chapter Sixteen: It's the Moment to Live**

Draco was back in the morning.

The five boys got ready for the day as though they weren't recovering from a troll attack, with Draco hogging the mirror, Harry patiently waiting for them to be ready, Crabbe and Goyle slugging through getting dressed, and Blaise polishing his wand. Once the five first years were ready, they made their way up where they joined a few Housemates in waiting for the rest of the House. Fifteen minutes later every Slytherin was ready, but Aleksander called their attention quickly.

"Rick, Athelstan, and Terrence were found last night. They are recovering in the hospital wing." There were a few relieved cheers and then they headed up for breakfast.

The entirety of Hufflepuff was already there, and Ravenclaw arrived a few minutes after Slytherin. The Gryffindors trickled in slower, until finally they were all there. Dumbledore himself was at breakfast, and Harry could feel his gaze on him.

He made very sure not to make eye contact with him as he leaned over to Blaise.

"He's going to drive me mad," he hissed.

"Not just you," Blaise replied. "I think he's driving me mad too."

They weren't the only ones whispering. All over the hall, everyone was whispering and throwing frightened glances- especially those that had seen the troll, or knew about the Cerberus.

Which was a grand total of everyone in the hall.

Breakfast was nearing its end when the doors to the great hall slammed open with a great boom and eleven powerful looking people (including Lucius) strode in, followed by a unit of what looked like the magical world's version of policemen, followed by a portly man, a woman obviously related to Jonah, and a woman who could only be Amelia Bones, given her resemblance to Susan.

Dumbledore stood.

"To what, do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, the picture of a wise grandfather. He was apparently unconcerned with the sudden interruption.

Amelia strode to the front.

"I have heard tales about a troll, a Cerberus, and a certain third-floor corridor on the right-hand side," she said, glaring fiercely. "Explain."

"I'm certain that it's just the overactive imagination of some first year," Dumbledore replied, leaning forward, his expression that of calm unconcern.

"Well then you won't mind if we take a look around. Scrimgeour, let's go," Amelia said, striding off and leaving the portly man, the Board members, and the woman related to Jonah. The woman related to Jonah spoke to one of the students at the Ravenclaw table for a moment, and then gestured for the Board members and the portly man to follow.

"Who was that kind of chubby guy?" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco snickered.

"That was the Minister of Magic," Draco replied. Harry made a choking noise.

" _That_ was the British Wizarding World's leader?" he replied, his eyes bugging out. Draco nodded. "He's a little unimpressive."

"I know," Blaise replied, sighing. He had leaned in to the discussion. "The only reason he's in office is that someone wanted a puppet elected."

Whispers continued to sweep the Hall until one of the Board members returned and called for the Slytherin first years, Lily, Rachel, and Hermione. The called students shrugged and followed the man.

"My name is Lev Dvorak," the man said. "I was chosen to retrieve you from the Great Hall so that you may be questioned along with the other students currently up there, and Madame Pomfrey informed us that you were all involved in troll attacks yesterday."

"We'd be happy to help in any way, sir," Draco replied, eyes wide. Harry nearly snickered at the expression of pure innocence on his face. They fell quiet as they continued to the hospital wing.

Upon entering, Daphne gasped and ran ahead, wrapping her arms around a conscious Tracey. Tracey returned the hug, grinning. Theo was also awake, and he smirked at the entering Slytherins. Rachel embraced Undine and Fiona, and Lily joined Sally-Anne and the other first year Hufflepuffs.

"Susan," Harry said, upon seeing the redhead in the hospital wing. "What happened?"

"Well, there was a twelve foot tall troll running wild around the school yesterday…" she replied, smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Glad you're okay," he replied, then turned to all of his friends. "All of you."

"Well, three of us wouldn't be without you," Hermione replied, and Harry blushed. The woman who was related to Jonah rushed back into the room.

"I'm Lisa Sullivan, the Head of the Department of Child Services. Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her Aurors will be investigating into how the troll entered the school, as well as what is in that third floor corridor. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving from Hogsmeade station in an hour, as the kids in the Hall are being informed. Until we can be certain you will be safe here, you will all return to your homes. The muggleborns are being offered rooms at the Leaky Cauldron in London until the school reopens, and tutors will be available for those who need it. This is all being paid for by the school, so don't worry if you don't think you can afford it. Any questions?" The room was silent. "Good. I am releasing all of you to go get packed. If you need to talk to anyone, just write a letter and we will have people available for you to talk to."

The Slytherins bolted from the room, leaving the rest of the occupants to leave at a more leisurely pace.

"You're still coming to stay at my place," Daphne told Harry, and several of the Slytherins chuckled. "You're staying at Malfoy Manor for Yule, so for this break you get to stay at Greengrass Manor."

"You could probably stay at my place over the summer," Blaise offered, and Harry smiled- no, he grinned. He couldn't stop.

They actually cared about him.

 **Wow! Almost broke eighty reviews last update! Those of my followers who are American, you have a good Thanksgiving? Those of my followers whom are not, you have a good weekend? Also to the guest reviewer who, last chapter, pointed out that Thanksgiving is a strictly American holiday and therefore would not be celebrated at Hogwarts... Good job not understanding that a) I was asking if you, my reader, celebrated Thanksgiving with your family or not, and b) I already have 30 plus chapters of this written, as is stated on my profile (starting 37 today) and therefore if I had been asking if you wanted to read about Harry and co celebrating Thanksgiving it would not matter because I am not changing 21 chapters of content over something like that. In the meantime, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to suggest. I am also working on making my chapters longer (36 broke 3000 words), so yeah.**

 **Question: Do you play an instrument? Do you want any of the characters to learn how to play instruments or already be able to play instruments?**

 **Next Time: The Express is brought under scrutiny, parents are met, and Harry learns the names of some Potters whom have come before**


	17. In Which Proper Lyrics Evade Me

**Chapter Seventeen: Proper Lyrics Evade Me**

Stepping onto the train, the Slytherin first years chose the very last compartment of the train to pile into. Then they were joined by three Hufflepuffs, then three Ravenclaws, then two Gryffindors. The compartment expanded to fit all of them comfortably, and that made Harry curious.

"Just wondering, is it possible for the train to be completely full?" he asked, and the three Ravenclaws (and Hermione) all shook their head.

"If they were so inclined, every student on the train could have their own compartment," Morag replied. "It adds compartments as new ones are desired."

"Oh," Harry replied, frowning.

"Tell us what's wrong," Blaise said, crossing his arms.

"When I sat with Ron Weasley on the way up, it was because he said every compartment was full except mine," Harry replied, and everyone else in the compartment started frowning.

"Well, he lied," Lisa replied, crossing her arms.

"Leave it to the Ravenclaw…" Draco muttered, and the compartment filled with chuckles.

"So, are we planning on getting together over the break?" Morag asked. "We can do our homework together, and study for what we'll miss while we're gone."

"But we can't do magic outside of school," Hermione said.

"Actually, if you do it at the right place, you can. The wards around most of the older familial homes, such as Malfoy Manor, Longbottom Manor, Bones Manor, et cetera, mask underage magic," Lisa replied.

"That's not very fair to those who don't have access to those wards," Hermione replied, frowning.

"Such is life," Susan replied, shrugging. "But whose place would we visit?"

"Well, Harry's staying with Daphne, so we can try to get to her place," Hannah suggested.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Astoria," Theo noted, and nodded, a slightly exicited look on his face.

"You will wait until my sister is at least in third year before making any sort of advance on her," Daphne growled.

"Yes ma'am," Theo replied, leaning away from her and putting his hands in the air.

"We can owl each other with plans, but we could try for three days from now," Pansy suggested.

"Yeah, we need time to let scarhead here have time to stop by the Alleys to get another wand," Blaise teased, nudging into Harry.

"I suppose if we'll be going by the Alleys anyway, I can take you shopping for proper clothes," Daphne said, and several of the boys groaned.

The train ride passed without much to note as the group continued to chat.

When the train pulled into the platform, the members of the glorified study group waited until most of the train was empty before heading out. They drug their trunks out and met their various guardians. Harry greeted Lord and Lady Malfoy and Madame Bones, and met Lord Nott, Madame Zabini, Healer and Mr. Abbott, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Lord and Lady MacDougal, Madame Turpin and Lord and Lady Turpin, Lord and Lady Patil, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr., Lord and Lady Parkinson, Lord and Lady Bulstrode, Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Dr. and Dr. Granger, and Lady Longbottom. Daphne waited to introduce him to her parents and sister until after all the other introductions had been made.

Two regal-looking adults and a young girl walked over, and Daphne greeted them with reservation.

"Oh, come now, none of that," the strawberry blonde woman said, bending down to wrap her arms around her daughter. "It has been far too long since I last saw you- you've grown so much!"

Daphne returned the hug, then upon her release turned to introduce Harry.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents, Lord Cyrus Greengrass and Lady Amaranth Greengrass, and my little sister, Astoria," Daphne said, and Harry shook Lord Greengrass' hand before turning to his wife.

He bowed and gently kissed the back of the offered hand. "I now understand where Daphne inherited her beauty from." He turned to Astoria, and kissed the back of her hand, to the little brunette's giggles. "Daphne has told a great many stories about you in the Slytherin common room. The upper years are especially impressed with the tales of your precociousness, and your sister already has to fend off possible suitors." Harry sent a meaningful glance at Theo, who stuck his tongue out.

"Well, we should not tarry much longer," Lord Greengrass said. "Jazzy!"

A house-elf dressed in an actual uniform appeared. "Master be calling?"

"Jazzy, take Daphne and Mr. Potter's luggage to the Manor, and place Daphne's in her room and Mr. Potter's in the main guest room," Lord Greengrass ordered, and Jazzy bowed and did as told.

"I am guessing we will be seeing more of all of you during this unexpected break," Lady Greengrass said to the assembled students and parents. "A week from now, I wish to invite all of you to our Manor for a social gathering. It shall be semi-formal, and will start at eleven a.m. in the ballroom."

Megan and Hermione both looked awestruck.

"We have to get dress robes!" Megan said, turning to Hermione.

"We can get them if we stay at the Leaky Cauldron, or…" Hermione trailed off, and looked at her parents.

"Well, we would like to get to see more of you this break, but if your friend will be staying at this inn…" Dr. Emma Granger said.

"I will, Mum and Dad already said I could, and Justin and Wayne will be staying too," Megan replied.

Emma looked at her husband, Dan, and he nodded.

"Just be careful, okay sweetie," he said, hugging his daughter. She nodded ferociously against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her, and when Mandy gets there, we'll be able to- maybe- drag her out of the bookshops, or maybe Mandy will be too stuck, too…" Megan said, looking thoughtful, and the Greengrasses took this as their cue to start leading Harry over to a… fireplace?

"You've never Flooed before, so what you do is take a handful of the powder, throw it in the fire, step in, and say your destination clearly. Before you come flying out of the other fireplace, you want to twist in the direction opposite of the way you were spinning so that you come out on your feet," Daphne said, and Harry nodded. Astoria and Lady Greengrass went first, then Daphne, and then it was Harry's turn.

It was sickening. He remembered what Daphne said, and kind of did that, semi-not-so-successfully, and stumbled out of the fireplace, almost as green as the flames. He came out in a study of sorts. There were bookshelves full of novels and a reddish oak desk with a matching- comfortable-looking- chair. The carpet was a rich reddish-brown that matched the desk and chair. The walls were painted light blue.

"Well, you didn't land on your face," Daphne said, nodding. "Come on, I'll show you where your room will be and then we can meet for dinner." She grabbed his arm, and led him off to the door. It opened into a hallway done in the same colors.

"You don't know much about wizarding history- Binns and your guardian saw to that- but my family is known for our talent with herbs and Herbology, which translates into Potions as well. Our colors are burnt sienna and sky blue, representing the earth and sky. Our shield is a burnt sienna poppy on a backdrop of sky blue," Daphne said. "Historically Greengrasses were predominantly Hufflepuffs, with the occasional Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The last few generations saw an influx of Slytherin Greengrasses."

Harry smiled wistfully. "It's nice that you can understand so much about your history."

"We have a few books on pureblood lineage in the library, but you'd be much better off looking in Potter Manor for information about the bloodline," Daphne said. "I do know that a Greengrass married into the Potter line multiple times, but the Potters were always closer to the Blacks and Longbottoms."

"Thanks," Harry said, and Daphne nodded. They continued walking a bit, before Daphne broke the silence.

"The Potters were craftsmen in ancient times- Electra Potter's wands are rare, but well sought-after. However, in the beginning of the thirteenth century, they became known for their fighting prowess. A Potter- Lysander Potter- married Brande Gryffindor, the only person in the world whom was still carrying the Gryffindor name. From then, their children became warriors with abilities that became legend. The Potter line has had a couple who could claim the title of Dark Lord or Lady- Rastaban Potter and Zakutchiri Lysander Potter." Daphne stopped talking and walking, and blushed. "That's all I can remember from lessons."

"It's more than I had before." Harry looked Daphne in the eyes. "Thank you."

Daphne blushed and nodded. "The last Greengrass to marry into the Potter family was Amelia Greengrass, at the beginning of the eighteenth century."

"So we're distantly related," Harry said, smiling.

"You're closer related to Neville or Draco than you are to me," Daphne replied.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Anyways, what should I wear to dinner?"

"Well, you don't have any good clothes other than your Hogwarts robes, but I can't imagine Mum and Dad inviting anyone to dinner," Daphne said. "But don't worry, Mum and Dad won't be too upset if you do go to dinner in your Hogwarts robes."

"Okay," Harry replied, nodding.

"Or you could just stick with what you're wearing," Daphne replied. "They won't care."

"Okay," Harry said. "You know them best."

Just then they arrived at a door, and Daphne opened it.

"This is your room," she said, leading him in.

He gaped.

The room was _huge_. It had a king-sized four-poster bed in the center. It had light blue curtains and its sheets were burnt sienna and gold and it had so many pillows. The carpet was the same color as the bedspread, and the walls were white. The curtains on the windows matched the curtains on the bed. There were bookshelves along one wall, filled with books, and there was a desk under one of the huge windows. There was a door that probably led to a bathroom, and there was a table with more of those comfortable chairs.

"Wow," Harry finally managed to say, especially after he noticed his trunk sitting in a corner of the room.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, come, let us sup with my family," Daphne said, and lead Harry through more halls and past a large library to a huge dining hall. Daphne, however, led Harry past that and into a smaller chamber just off the main dining hall. There was a round table set for five, and Daphne and Harry took seats between Astoria and Lady Greengrass.

"Good evening, mother, father," Daphne said as she sat, and Harry respectfully dipped his head towards Lord and Lady Greengrass.

"Daphne, please, you don't have to use such formalities with us," Lord Greengrass said, then turned to Harry. "Are those the best clothes you have to wear?"

Harry blushed and found himself suddenly unable to reply.

"The muggles he was raised by care nothing for him," Daphne said for him, and Lord and Lady Greengrass frowned.

"Then we must visit the Alleys tomorrow," Lady Greengrass proclaimed.

"We… Needed to do that anyway," Daphne said. "Harry's wand kind of… Exploded the other day."

"Do tell," Lord Greengrass said, fixing Harry with his blue-eyed stare.

"Uh… There was a troll, and it was threatening a couple of my friends, so I used an overpowered _deturbo_ and my wand shattered in my hand," Harry replied, shrinking back.

"Well obviously you were too powerful for that wand," Lady Greengrass said, shaking her head. "Honestly, the wands of Ollivander's are degrading in quality every generation. Daphne has an Allaraian wand, and Astoria will too."

"My wand's Alder with Demiguise hair and Hippogriff feather, twelve and a half inches, and inflexible, in case you were wondering," Daphne said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"So, we shall go to the Alleys tomorrow. I will leave all the shopping with you and Daphne, and I will take Astoria to Fortescue's and then to look at familiars," Lord Greengrass said, and Lady Greengrass smiled.

"Of course, dear. I will indeed let you get out of the 'torture' of shopping with us," she said, and Daphne giggled while Astoria bounced excitedly in her chair.

Conversation was halted as food appeared on the plates. The food looked amazing- even if it was just sandwiches. But when Harry bit into his, he found it to taste much better than the food at Hogwarts.

"We heard about you taking nutrient potions, so we had the elves make something more healthful. I hope you don't mind," Lady Greengrass said.

"No, thanks, this is delicious," Harry said, smiling.

"I will be sure to pass your compliments on to Flory and the others. Honestly, Headmaster Dumbledore has the elves cook too much fatty food," Lady Greengrass replied.

"I know," Daphne said, sighing.

"Out of curiosity, what house were you and your husband in?" Harry asked.

"I was a Ravenclaw," Lady Greengrass replied. "Cyrus was in Slytherin a year ahead of me."

"I remember," Lord Greengrass replied. "I remember when you were just the annoying little know-it-all, and I thought 'how could I live with this girl?'"

"Then you failed your exams and had to repeat a year. Honestly, Professor Lancashire looked like he was going to explode he was so mad," Lady Greengrass replied.

"And then little Amaranth Greenberg tutored me," Lord Greengrass said.

"Speaking of my maiden name, isn't Ouroboros' oldest entering Hogwarts next year?" Lady Greengrass asked.

"He's your brother, not mine," Lord Greengrass replied. "But yes, Auranto is entering Hogwarts next year. Maria is convinced he will be a Ravenclaw."

Dinner eventually passed, Lady Greengrass calling for Harry to be served seconds. He enjoyed learning about Daphne's family, and her little sister was very precocious- and the sassiest little girl ever, in his opinion. Eventually, he changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

He dreamed he was lying on a giant ball of fluff.

 **Life all of a sudden got very busy. Had several days of community service, a concert, and finals. Phew glad that's over. Anyways, here it is. I will try to update on Wednesday and should succeed given that next week is not supposed to be as busy as this last one. All I have is a concert and a Christmas party, soooo yeah.**

 **Question: If I were to write one-shots which take place before the beginning of the story proper, such as about the history mentioned in the series, or the characters before they go to Hogwarts or even possibly while they are at Hogwarts, would you read them?**

 **Next Time: Standard cliche Gringott's visit with Greengrasses, obligatory shopping trip, and they learn a little about brooms.**


	18. Proper Lyrics are Hard to Find

**Chapter Eighteen: Song Lyrics are Hard to Find...**

"Come on, Harry, wake up!"

Harry woke to Daphne Greengrass dragging him out of bed. He was extremely confused, considering these days he was normally awakened by the sound of Draco in the shower, but then he remembered where exactly he was.

He somehow got his feet under him and pushed himself upright, grumbling. That had been the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on, and this girl had drug him out of some of his deepest sleep and out of said bed and he was _not happy_.

He made it known.

"Daphne, that was the single most comfortable bed I have ever slept on and the best I've slept in months. Whyyyyyyy?" he whined, allowing her to shove clothes in his arms.

"Mum wanted to visit Gringott's first, and if you don't want to wait in a queue forever, you have to get there early. Now hurry up, sleepyhead, breakfast's starting in a few!" Daphne exited the room with a slam of the –admittedly quite heavy- door. Harry shot a longing look at the bed, but decided he best not risk Daphne's wrath. He managed to get showered, dried, dressed, and ready just before Daphne started pounding on the door again.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Harry said, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned. Daphne led him down to the small dining chamber again while detailing her plans for shopping.

"We're going to stop by Gringott's first, of course, then head over to the Allaraian shop in Horizont Alley. After wands, we'll head to Fein Alley for clothes. We'll save dress robes for when you go shopping with the Malfoys, so you don't have to worry about those… yet. After clothes, we'll head on over to Origin Alley for lunch- or late afternoon snack- then head back to Horizont Alley for a better trunk for you. We can then head to Lofte Alley, because you should have a broom. We can find a way to smuggle it into Hogwarts, quite a few first years do that, actually. And then we'll finally hit up Vertic Alley to look at books," Daphne said.

"Busy day," Harry muttered, and Daphne cuffed the back of his head.

"Of course it will be busy, you need those things," Daphne replied. "I know you know I know that you like reading."

"Yeah," Harry replied, sighing.

"Come on, cheer up, we can work on catching you up tomorrow," Daphne said as they entered the dining chamber. Astoria, Lady Greengrass, and Lord Greengrass were already seated at the table.

"Good morning, you two," Lady Greengrass said. "How did you sleep?"

"The bed was amazing," Harry replied, and Daphne giggled.

"I had to drag him out of it," she said, and Harry blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you liked the bed," Lady Greengrass said. "After breakfast the five of us will Floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry shuddered.

"You don't like the Floo very much, do you?" Astoria asked, and Harry nodded. Breakfast appeared- Pancakes! - and conversation resumed.

"So, Daphne, if I read right, a few first years made the Quidditch team?" Lord Greengrass asked, and Daphne nodded.

"Harry actually plays Seeker, and Tracey and Draco made Chasers," she replied.

"Is that so?" Lord Greengrass asked, and looked at Harry. Harry nodded.

"Wonderful," Lady Greengrass said, smiling. "It will do them good."

Breakfast continued- the pancakes were heavenly- and finally they five were ready to Floo.

Lord and Lady Greengrass went first, then Daphne, Harry, and Astoria. They came out in the Leaky Cauldron, where they spotted Megan, Hermione, and Mandy sitting at a table eating breakfast. Megan waved at the Greengrasses as they headed out into the Alley.

Upon entering Gringott's for the second time in his life, he noticed there were very few people in there. They headed right over to a teller.

"We need to make some withdrawals," Lord Greengrass said.

"Key?" the Goblin said.

"We actually need to visit two separate accounts," he said, motioning for Harry to put his key on the counter as he retrieved his own.

"Ah, so you finally decided to answer our summons, Mr. Potter," the Goblin said, sneering. It was a kind of freaky sneer…

"With due respect, I haven't received any summons," Harry replied, and the Goblin looked slightly offended.

"We've been sending owls to you twice weekly to have you visit the bank," the teller replied. "The only time you visited was when you came to get your blocks removed and we couldn't exactly take care of business then."

"That explains it," Harry replied. "We have surmised that I have a mail redirection charm tied to me."

"That would indeed explain things," the Goblin said. "When would it be possible for you to meet with your account manager?"

Harry glanced at Lord and Lady Greengrass. "I could meet now, if Lord and Lady Greengrass were agreeable."

"We can be visiting our vault while you are meeting with your manager," Lord Greengrass replied, and the teller motioned for a Goblin (was that Griphook?) to take them down.

"Mr. Potter, if you will follow me," the Goblin said. "Your account manager, Goldforger, is free right now and will be meeting with you."

Harry followed the Goblin through a few twisting halls to an office. The Goblin sitting at the desk was covered in gold piercings. The teller said a few words to the Goblin at the desk, and then motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry did as told. The teller left.

"I am account manager Goldforger," the pierced Goblin said. "It has been brought to my attention that you are not getting our mail."

"I am not getting any mail unless I get it through someone else," Harry replied.

"That is most troubling. However, we are here to discuss your inheritances. You need to take a bloodline test in order to confirm which accounts you will receive. You have two accounts in your name already, your Trust account and the Collections account, and you are slated to receive the Potter vault when you come of age, but we need to know which other vaults you have a legitimate claim to," Goldforger said. "We can set up a box so that you can receive our mail, but let's worry about the test first. Sharpfang!"

Another Goblin entered the room, and Goldforger spoke with him in Gobbledygook. The other Goblin left and then later returned with a piece of parchment. He set it on the table in front of Harry and then left. Goldforger pulled a knife out of a drawer and handed it to Harry.

"You need to cut your finger with this knife and let the blood fall on the parchment," Goldforger said, and Harry did as told. From where the blood dropped, script curled out. It was a family tree from what Harry could see. Goldforger picked up the parchment, and his eyes widened a fraction. He passed the parchment back to Harry, who began to read the bottom of it.

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _Born 31 July, 1980_

 _Parents: Lily Marie Evans Potter and James Charlus Potter_

 _Maternal Grandparents: Alan Theodore Evans and Elizabeth Bell Jones Evans_

 _Paternal Grandparents: Charlus Edwin Potter and Dorea Adhara Black Potter_

 _Heir to:_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _The House of Gryffindor_

 _The Ancient House of Peverell_

 _The Germanic Ancient and Most Noble House of Wolf_

 _Blood of:_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Dracona_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Domini_

 _The Germanic Noble House of Jaeger_

 _The House of Slytherin_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault 687 (Potter Trust Vault)_

 _Vault 903 (Collections Vault)_

 _Vault 231 (Potter Family Vault)_

 _Vault 56 (Gryffindor Vault)_

 _Vault 13 (Peverell Family Vault)_

 _Vault 14 (Peverell Literature Vault)_

 _Vault 54 at Gringott's, Berlin (Wolf Family Vault)_

 _Vault 495 at Gringott's Berlin (Wolf Trust Vault)_

 _Possible Vaults:_

 _Vault 7 (Domini Family Vault)_

 _Vault 234 (Dracona Family Vault)_

 _Vault 354 at Gringott's Berlin (Jaeger Family Vault)_

 _Vault 42 (Slytherin Vault)_

 _Vault 98 (Black Family Vault)_

 _Properties Owned:_

 _Potter Manor, Unplottable_

 _Lion's Den, Unplottable_

 _Vacation Home, Italy_

 _Estate, Germany_

 _Wolf Manor, Unplottable_

 _Hunter House, America_

 _The Eagle's Wing, America_

Harry sat back in his chair, and exhaled.

"What does 'blood of' mean?" Harry asked, looking up.

"It means that when you come of age, or are emancipated, you could claim ownership of those vaults by right of blood. You could also claim the Lordships of those families," the Goblin replied. "The only vaults you can access currently are Vault 687, Vault 903, and Vault 14. Would you like to visit those vaults?"

"Sure," Harry said. "But what is the Collections Vault?"

"It was set up for gifts people would send you. They could send gifts to Gringott's and they would be held in the vault until you came to claim them. We have had Curse Breakers check them for dangers to you, and those gifts within the vault are all clean," Goldforger replied.

"Okay," Harry said, and followed him to the carts where they headed to the Collections vault first.

Harry was simply astounded at the amount of gifts that people had sent him. There was candy, books, broomsticks, money, and many different things.

"Do you have a list of everyone who sent me something?" Harry asked, walking over to where there was a legitimate dragonskin coat hanging with other coats.

"Yes, and each gift has the name of the person who sent it, along with any message sent with it, and the date of when it was sent," Goldforger replied.

"Wow," Harry said. The vault was even sorted, but Harry couldn't decide which to look at first.

"We also offer bags that have extra dimensional interiors and featherlight charms for a small price," Goldforger said.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Two Galleons," Goldforger replied. Harry found a couple of Galleons in the pile, and handed them to Goldforger, who pulled a small black bag from his belt. Harry tested it by sticking his arm in it.

It went in. Harry would bet his entire chocolate frog card collection (surprisingly impressive) that he could fit the entire contents of the vault in the bag. So he got to work.

The dragonskin coat (a recent gift from one Charlie Weasley… plus various assorted dragon handlers in Romania, apparently) would have to wait, as it was much too big for him yet, but the black jacket next to it appeared to have resizing charms, because when he tried it on it changed to fit him. He took it, and moved from the jackets and coats to the cloaks.

Apparently some people thought Harry needed an invisibility cloak, as several different people sent him one. Harry chose the two best cloaks and slipped them into his bag, as well as a nice, thick cloak for winter and a couple fine, most definitely formal, cloaks. Then he moved on to the broomsticks.

The most recent was a Nimbus 2000- best racing broom on the market!- sent by one Jordan 'I played Quidditch with your father' Quince. Harry shrugged, remembered he was heading to look at broomsticks later with Daphne, and left the brooms.

Then he got to the books. There were quite a few novels and fairytales, and not much else; he skipped looking through them entirely to look at the jewelry.

There were protection charms and many different things. Harry decided to leave them, for now, to continue to his Trust vault.

Once there he scooped money into his bag, and then they continued to the Peverell Literary Vault.

The books in it were mostly very old, but there were a few newer additions, including one written by 'Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' with a foreword from them presenting the 'Marauders Book of Knowledge to Future Prongslets'. Harry took it, and quite a few of the older books had exact copies that he took with him.

Finally, they made their way back up to the surface, where Goldforger passed Harry a box that he put in his bag. He then exited the bank to see Lady Greengrass and Daphne waiting for him.

"It took you long enough," Daphne said. "Come on- let's get to Allaraian's!"

She took Harry's hand and led him down the street, followed by Lady Greengrass. They headed down a side street and came out in a street full of craftsmen.

Wandmakers, wardmakers, charmers, animal breeders, potioneers, carpenters, and many more… The alley had them all. There was a small stand advertising charms that let someone see through walls, that let someone see heat signatures… They were all ridiculously expensive, of course. There were a few seamstresses, a few leatherworkers. There was a potion shop akin to some sort of pharmacy. And there were wizards and witches of many nationalities hurrying about, buying and trading and selling. Daphne led him to a clean, tidy little shop in the middle advertising Allaraian Wands. Daphne and Harry entered, followed by Lady Greengrass. A woman looking very similar to Desdemona greeted them.

"Morning, Daphne, Lady Greengrass, what do you need?" she asked, polishing a wand.

"Harry's wand blew up," Daphne said. The woman raised her eyes.

"Well, you came to the right place for a replacement," she said. "Clairvoyana Allaraian. My little sister is a seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts, do you know her?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I'm in Slytherin, too."

"Great!" Clairvoyana replied. "I myself was a Hufflepuff. Now, what was your last wand?"

"Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches," Harry replied, watching as the stood up and headed over to a large book.

"Well, since it blew up, I'm going to guess it wasn't strong enough to channel your core… And people wonder why witches and wizards are getting weaker…" Clairvoyana muttered. "Here, try this one, Hemlock and a core of dittany, twelve and three eighth inches, springy."

Harry waved the wand, and its tip lit up. Clairvoyana took the wand.

"A more powerful wood, and harder. I don't think plants will make good cores for you… Try this one, Alder with a core of Nightmare and Unicorn hair, willingly given, eleven and a half inches, inflexible."

Clairvoyana hummed. Harry tried wands until he finally ended up with the right wand- ivy and Nightmare hair, thirteen and a half inches, rigid. The rigidity was unusual for ivy wands, but had been obtained through a few rituals. She explained the leanings of the wand- powerful with a slight lean to the Dark Arts, a little inadequate at healing arts, but quite subtle yet powerful. She had, however, one more suggestion.

"Maybe we find you a second wand with a greater leaning to lighter arts and healing, so that you don't come up short in those areas," she said. Harry glanced at Lady Greengrass and Daphne, who both nodded.

"I think that would be fine," he replied, and she nodded. She came back with a few more wands, until Harry ended up with a secondary wand of birch and unicorn hair, eleven inches.

"That will be twenty-five galleons for one, twenty-two for the other, so all together forty-seven," Clairvoyana said, and Harry paid her and allowed himself to be lead away by the Greengrasses to Fein Alley and clothes.

"You'll need muggle clothes as well as robes, so we'll look at those too," Daphne said. "What types of clothes do you think are cool?" Harry shrugged. "Come on, you must have seen someone and thought 'wow, I like what they're wearing'!" Harry shrugged again. "Well, then I'll pick out your style. Mother will help of course; she knows fashion better than I do."

"I think he's the type of person to wear button-ups," Lady Greengrass said. "And I see leather in his future, but for now we'll just make him stick with jeans."

Contrary to what everyone had told him, Harry actually rather enjoyed shopping with the Greengrasses. He got to actually try on clothes that fit and would look good on him, and Daphne and her mother had superb taste. He got robes first- there were so many different types of robes, and they were actually being tailored to fit him, along with a couple formal-but-not-quite-dress-robes for him.

Then they exchanged Galleons for a debit card, and made their way into muggle London.

The sheer volume of clothes that the ladies made him buy was impressive. They made him overhaul his entire wardrobe, which he was actually rather glad about. Eventually they returned to the Alleys, and had lunch. They returned to Horizont Alley, where they visited a trunk maker. Harry finally got to splurge on a trunk, buying a four-compartment one that had a wardrobe, a library, a potions storage cabinet, and a place for everything else. All the compartments had extra-dimensional storage, but not as much as the bag. Harry also got a better book bag that would prevent his ink from spilling and quills from breaking. He got an extra charm on it that would prevent it from ripping and tearing, as well.

All in all, Harry was happy with his purchases, and then they went to Lofte Alley to look at brooms.

Harry was in Heaven.

The ladies were sharing knowing smirks as Harry looked at all the different broom models. But brooms weren't all the alley had- it also sold a very eclectic variety of potion ingredients and potions.

When he asked Daphne what type of broom she would recommend, she shrugged. So Harry asked one of the teens working in a shop.

"You're looking for a good Seeking broom? At Hogwarts? All the best Seeker brooms are Jacked from other brooms, so I'd look for a good Jacking place. You could start with a standard racing broom and learn how to Jack yourself- I mean, I hear horror stories about the brooms at Hogwarts, so even if you screwed up royally in your Jacking attempts, you would still probably end up with a better broom," the teen said.

"What's Jacking?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Short for Hijacking Enchanted Brooms," the teen replied. "The poor sap who first started Jacking tried to call it HEBbing, but it didn't really pan out. There are books about it in some of the better Jacking places. Just find a broom store that looks a little less than light, walk in, and ask for Jack's books."

"Thanks. May I ask what your name is?" Harry replied, smiling.

"Jordan Kingston," the teen replied.

"Thanks," Harry reiterated, and left. He ended up with a book on the origins of Jacking and what exactly it was and a broom that was the best standard Seeking broom, even if it wasn't the fastest. When they returned to Greengrass Manor, he was more than ready to try his new Rainier Two-oh-Nine, an import from the American Northwest. Astoria wanted to help him out, so she grabbed her broom- a Nimbus 1999- and they headed out to a field that was used as a Quidditch pitch whenever kids were around. Daphne followed them out with a book and sat down to read while Harry and Astoria threw a Quaffle back and forth. The Rainier was a very agile broom, very quick but a little speed had been sacrificed for its extreme responsiveness.

Eventually Astoria and Harry came down to where Daphne was sitting.

"Hey, Daph, what are you reading?" Astoria asked.

"Broomsticks," Daphne replied, hiding a smile behind her book.

"I thought you didn't like flying," Harry replied, frowning and putting his hands on his hips.

"I thought I'd study up the best broomsticks so I'd know what to get someone if I decided to get them a broomstick," Daphne replied. "Apparently the 90s series of Nimbus were some of the best racing brooms, with the Nimbus 2000 the final high-quality broom before Nimbus sold out to a mainland company that actually lowered the quality of the brooms."

"What about Rainier?" Harry asked, curious.

"Undoubtedly one of the best American companies, it is very competitive in the American market but isn't as well known elsewhere like the Comets," Daphne replied.

"Okay, cool, have fun with your reading!" Astoria replied. "Come on, we have some more Quaffle throwing to do!" Harry followed Astoria back into the air, and they continued playing until Daphne called them down to get ready for dinner.

"Dress a little nice tonight," Lady Greengrass said when they saw her near the dining room. "We're having company." The three kids nodded, and headed to change. Harry chose a dark grey button-up, a pair of jeans, and nicer shoes. The next day they'd be returning to Diagon Alley to pick up his robes and see about his eyes, and they would maybe be going with the Davis family.

Harry headed to dinner with the girls, who had also decided on some of their nicer muggle clothes- Astoria wore a blouse and a skirt, and Daphne wore a blue long-sleeved dress that fell to her knees.

When they walked into the main dining hall, they were surprised to see Blaise and his family already there. Blaise walked over, and after a moment's consideration, hugged Harry. Harry stiffened for a moment and then returned the hug. They pulled apart and Harry noticed how many other people were there.

"You said you wanted to meet my step-siblings," Blaise said, and smiled. Harry smiled back.

The first three Harry was introduced to were Koryn, Anastasia, and Zachariah. Koryn was apparently the hair expert Blaise had talked about, and Harry remembered he needed to get his hair checked, too.

Finally they sat down to dinner, and Harry sat between Blaise and Astoria, and across from Daphne who sat in between Kory and Stacey.

"We'll probably be returning to the Alleys tomorrow to pick up my robes, and maybe spend the day with Tracey and our friends who are staying at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said.

"Cool," Blaise said. "Wish I could go, but mum told me I had to study tomorrow."

"Got to teach little Blaisey how to do magic," Kory said. "I get to tutor him in runes. I make charms and curses and wards, so I'm kind of good at this stuff. I work through Gringott's mostly."

"Cool," Astoria said. "Harry, tell them about your broom." Kory, Stacey, and Blaise looked interested.

"Oh, yeah, I got a broom today," Harry said and then lowered his voice. "Daphne said we're going to try and sneak it into Hogwarts."

"I could help," Kory said. "The right runes on a charm tied to the broom and hide it in the right spot, and you got yourself a broom at Hogwarts. You can then pass it off as an older year's, so long as you trust them."

"You'd help?" Harry asked, looking a little surprised as he bit his lip. He had just met the guy, why would he want to help?

"A friend of Blaise's is a friend of mine," Kory said, and Stacey nodded.

"So what type of broom is it?" Stacey asked. "My cousin is a bit of a broomstick nerd, so he's taught me a bit."

"A Rainier Two-oh-Nine," Harry replied.

"An American import," Koryn said, nodding.

"I hear that Rainiers are good," Stacey said. "Haven't heard much about that particular broom, but then again I'm not the expert."

"It's a broom specifically for Seeking," Astoria said. "Not quite as good as a Jacked broom, but until we can get one it's the best on the market."

The conversation held between the six was ignored by the rest of the table- Lord and Lady Greengrass were deep in conversation with Madame Zabini and her older kids while the two youngest entertained themselves.

Conversation turned to schooling.

"I went to Durmstrang," Stacey said. "We didn't have a House system or points, and the older students practically ran the school."

"I was in Gryffindor," Kory said. "Some of the Slytherins in my time were right bastards, but then again so were some of the Gryffindors. I was there while tales of the Marauders were still big and there were still wannabees."

Harry frowned, remembering that he had heard of the Marauders. "What were their names?"

"Didn't have any names, but they had pseudonyms- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Koryn replied.

"I have a book by them," Harry realized, and Kory looked a little awestruck.

"Wow," he said. "They were really well-known; I'm surprised you haven't heard tales of their exploits against Slytherin like I did."

"We have the Weasley twins," Blaise replied, shrugging.

Food then appeared on the table, and people began serving. Harry served Astoria her dinner (Daphne glared at him from across the table) and Koryn served Daphne and Stacey.

"So, other than picking up robes, what else will you be doing in the alleys tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"Well, since Tracey will be there I'm hoping we can pick up some actual Seeker gear, and we'll be getting my eyes checked and maybe see what's up with my hair," Harry replied. "And maybe spend some time with some of our friends staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's cool. Say hi to them for me," Blaise replied.

"Sure thing," Harry said.

Dinner continued, the six still rather ignored, until it was time to go. Blaise hugged Harry again before they left, and Harry again reacted rather haltingly to the physical contact. Koryn and Stacey told him to stay in contact, and he said he'd try.

That night, Harry sat at the desk under the window in the chair that was so, so comfortable. The light blue curtains had been pulled open so he could see onto the grounds under the moonlight- grounds tended so carefully by Astoria with help from her father when he had free time, Harry had learned.

With a last glance at the moonlit grounds, Harry settled back to read the book by the Marauders under the gentle candlelight.

 **I think I'm just going to change the update day to Saturday since Wednesdays seem to be very, very busy for me lately. In other words, winter break!**

 **Question: What winter holiday do you celebrate?**

 **Next Time: Harry reads some stuff about some certain Gryffindor boys.**


	19. Important Notice

**Hello, lovely readers, those of you who are still possibly following this. There's 204 of you who have ever followed it, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging out in the cold.**

 **This is a notice to all 204 of you that the first chapter of the rewrite of this story is up. I decided I wanted to rewrite this story when I looked at it and thought "this isn't the story I want to write. This story is too easy, Harry doesn't have to work for his victories" and that's what inspired the rewrite.**

 **So, if you're still interested in the story, even though I'm going to be taking it in an entirely different direction, go check out the rewrite on my profile. Please?**

 **With love,**

 **Kit**

 **PS since ffn doesn't approve of pure author note chapters, here's a snippet of the new chapter one to entice you over to it.**

Everyone's staring at me, Harry though.

 _Of course. You're being Sorted. Why wouldn't they be staring at you? And I believe I've come to a decision. You will either drag the House out from the shadow it lurks in or destroy it entirely, but whichever happens, good luck be with you in_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Oh, no, I'm in Malfoy's House, Harry thought, and he let Professor McGonagall remove the hat from his head and walked down to his table to… a smattering of applause. Most children in the hall were dumbstruck.

Harry chanced a look at Ron. The other boy was looking at Harry like he had just discovered something new about him… something he didn't like.

So the dark-haired boy looked away, and sat next to an impish-featured girl with long brown hair.


End file.
